Angel of Death
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: There's a killer on the lose, slaughtering all the evil people in russia. Kai doesn't believe in any of it until he mets a girl who is dead set on capturing the so called Angel of Death.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, seeing as both __**Royal Blood **__and __**True light**__ are both finished, I think I'll start this new story. This has been heavy inspired by the anime known as __**Death Note**__. Although I have only got to episode 4 (The site that was hosting all the 33 episodes stopped working last night), I do get the general idea. That and the fact I sat and watched the movie. I think I've fallen in love with the character known as L. _

_Anyhoo enough rambling! Just a quick note: Jemma's character will be based on L from __**Death Note**__. As much as I would love to own him, sadly I cannot. (Crys)_

_I own: Jemma, Elizbeta, May-lin, the school and anyone not seen in beyblade. _

_I don't own: Faith (CC queen owns her), Death Note and beyblade.

* * *

_

**Angel of Death**

"Is that friend of yours up yet Lizzy?"

Elizabeta Stride, an 18 year old scottish girl, glanced over her book. Sitting across from her was Johnny Mcgregor, another 18 year old scottish. "And which friend would that be Johnny?" Elizabeta questioned, her eyes returning to her book. Standing at 5 foot 3, Elizabeta had sunny blond hair and bright sky blue eyes. This was a common trait amoungst the females of the Stride family. Elizabeta was known by two names; Lizzy and Bluebell. The last name was because every item clothing she owned was blue. Today she wour a sky blue skirt which stopped just above her knees, a dark blue tank top and pale blue stockings.

"The girl with the blue hair." Johnny replied. Johnny Mcgregor was like Elizabeta. That being scottish and part of a rich family. Like Elizabeta, Johnny had moved to Riverdale boarding school to continue with his studies. Leaving Scotland for Russia was a big thing for Johnny but he copied fine. He had pale red hair that was spike up and held up by a purple bandana. His light purple eyes were kept on Elizabeta.

"Mariam? Yeah. She's in the training room with Ozuma." Elizabeta replied off-hand. Riverdale boarding school had everything that the students needed. From a large library to a dojo in the basement. Most of the students were fairly rich but the school was open to any student who wished to do their studies. Johnny shook his head.

"Not Mariam. That weird girl. You know the one who turned up yesturday?" he stated. Elizabeta looked back over to him and raised an eyebrow. The group room, a place where their friends could come and chill out, had gone quiet again.

"Jemma?" Elizabeta inquired. Johnny nodded his head. Elizabeta placed a finger to her chin and thought.

_"She doesn't sleep."_

Elizabeta and Johnny turned to look at their other friend. Faith Anna Roskov was a 19 year Russian born female and very proud of that fact. So proud, she had the russian flag tattooed on her hip. Standing at 5 foot 4, Faith had ebony black hair that had a slight blue shine to it. Her dark blue eyes scanned the manga in front of her, as she sat back further in a red beanbag. Faith wour a black tank top with a pair of black cargo pants. Fishnet gloves went up her arms, stopping just at her elbows. Faith was well known round the boarding school for reading hardcore yaoi manga. Most people found it sickening. Johnny raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that Faith?" he questioned.

Faith looked over her manga at the scottish boy. "Just what I mean. She doesn't sleep." Faith returned her eyes to her manga before she spoke again. "She's an insomniac."

Johnny scratched the back of his neck. "An insomniac?" he muttered, earning a chuckle from the other end of the room. Johnny snapped his head round to glare at the other people. "What's so funny?" he snapped. The female smiled sweetly at Johnny as the male tried to stop his giggles.

"Don't you know what an insomniac is, Johnny?" the female joked as her male counterpart burst into chuckles again. Johnny gritted his teeth.

"Of course I do May-lin." he snapped back. May-lin Kyuuka, an 17 year Chinese girl, merely smiled at Johnny and returned her eyes to a book. Standing at 5 foot 3, May-lin had dark purple hair and bright forest green eyes. She wour a pale green and white lace dress, while white ribbon held her hair in a tight bun. Her counterpart was known as Brooklyn Kingston. He had light brown hair that stuck out at odd angles and light blue eyes. He glanced round the room before his eyes fell on the last person in the room.

"Hey Tala. Where's Kai?" Brooklyn asked. The said person looked up from his gameboy. Tala Ivanov was one of the palest people in the boarding school. Another russian born, Tala had flaming red hair which stuck out like devil horns. Two red bangs fell in front of his ice blue eyes. One of the most sort after males in Riverdale, Tala was also one of the coldest people in the school. The first was Kai Hiwatari. Tala was also one year old then Kai being 19 and all.

"In his room, studying." came the low, almost icey reply. Faith rolled his eyes as she bookmarked her page and closed the manga.

"It's a Saturday for pete's sake and he wants to study." she grumbled. It was well know that she didn't get on very well with Kai. The reason was unknown and no-one wanted to ask either. May-lin shrugged as she helped Brooklyn out with his chinese homework.

"Who cares about Hiwatari. He wouldn't be much fun here anyway." she concluded.

-------

Kai Hiwatari stood by his dorm window. From where he stood he could clearly see the boarding school garden, which seemed to spread on for miles. Kai snorted a little. He was 18 years old and shorter then his bestest friend Tala Ivanov. He had two tone hair, dark grey at the front and slate blue at the back, and dark crimson eyes. Four blue triangles, two on each cheek, were painted on his face. No-one could hold a stare with Kai or an arguement for that matter. Kai was the first most feared person in Riverdale Boarding school.

Kai's eyes roamed over the garden. Students were dotted around, some in large groups or small groups. Kai knew they were talking about the recent _murders_ that had been happening all over Russia.

_The Angel of Death._ Kai mused. _What nonsense._ Kai's eyes fell on a lone figure, sitting under a weeping willow. The figure was squatting more then anything, with their knees close to their chin. They read silently to themselves, unaware of the stares from the other students. The figure held the book in a funny way too. They held it by the edge of the pages as if the book itself had some illness on it. Kai snorted again wondering why Faith had befriended such a weirdo.

Kai closed his eyes, remembering the first time he laid eyes upon the most strangest girl in the world.

--_Flashback_--

_The english room was blusting with students as everyone got ready for their lesson. The same conversation ran rings round the class. _

_The angel of death. _

_Kai sat at the back of the class, his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. The recent murders in Russia were nothing that big and this Angel of Death did not bother Kai one bit. The chatter was getting louder as people debated whether The angel was doing the right thing or not. The door to the classroom opened and the teacher walked in. He placed a stack of papers on the desk and clapped his hands. "Students, can I have quiet please!" he called. _

_The students fell quiet and turned their attention to the teacher. "Now, we have a new student joining us here at Riverdale boarding school." The teacher paused and looked towards the open classroom door. "Come on in Jemma. Don't be shy." he smiled. The students all watched a figure slink into the room. Kai looked the figure over. _

_It was a young girl who looked to be around 18. She had dark blue hair done in two plaits and held in place by black hair bands. Her eyes were closed at the moment as she made her way to the teacher's side. She wour an off the shouders black top with a large __**Batman**__ logo on, a coal grey tartan skirt, black and white socks and a pair of worn skater trainers. When the girl stopped and turned to face that group, she opened her eyes. Kai was met with a pair of light purple eyes which seemed almost white if the light caught them right. A swirl of dark purple was seen round the pupil. _

_"Hello everyone. My name is Jemma Aeris Scott."_

--_End of Flaskback_--

Kai's eyes jolted open as his dorm room door was knocked loudly. "What?" the russian called out.

_"Kai, lunch is on."_ came the reply. Kai could easily tell it was May-lin.

"I'll be there in a minute Lin." he called. The sound of running feet quickly disappeared and Kai turned his attention back to the garden. Not many of the students were going to the school cafe. Most of them were going to the town which was a few minute walk. Kai glanced over the garden before noticing something. Jemma was staring straight at him from her perch under the willow. Kai stared back and neither of them backed down from the contest.

Suddenly, Elizabeta was seen running towards Jemma. The strange girl broke eye-contact and nodded her head to whatever Elizabeta was saying. Slowly she got up and bookmarked her page. As the two girls left to go inside, Jemma looked at Kai once more. The russian was glad he was all alone as he shivered violently.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to __**Monith**__**fruit salad 2**__**Shadowwolfdagger**__ and __**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus**__ for reviewing. I'm glad you four like it so much.

* * *

_

By the time Kai actually joined his friends, they were already deep in conversation with Jemma. Kai slipped into a seat between Tala and Brooklyn and said nothing. He poured himself a cup of tea, before glancing over to Jemma. The blue haired girl was squatting on the chair again, her knees tucked up to her chest. Sitting in front of her was a cup of coffe, black and hot. Surronding the cup was different types of sweets and a bowl full to the brim with sugar cubes. Kai reached over and took two sugar cubes. As he dropped them in his tea, Kai glanced up to see Jemma staring at him. "What?" he questioned. 

"Nothing Kai. Nothing at all." Jemma smiled. She took two sugar cubes, one white and one brown, and dropped them into the coffee. Then, to the surprise of everyone sitting at the table, Jemma took hold of a bubblegum flavored lollipop and stirred the coffee. She placed the lollipop back down and took hold of the cup's handle between her finger and thumb.

"You're going to drop that cup you know." Brooklyn pointed out. Jemma merely smiled and lifted the cup to her lips. She drunk the coffee in one go and placed the cup down.

"You were saying Brooklyn?" she joked, looking at the surprised faces of her new friends. "It takes years to perfect something like that." Jemma shrugged. Faith had a feeling that there were more weird and wonderful things to Jemma they had yet to see. The friends went back into their meaningless chatter, as Kai took a sip from his tea. His eyes never left Jemma as she began to stack a pile of sugar cubes to pass the time. Suddenly her phone rang.

The british girl pulled a black flip phone out and flipped it open. Jemma held it by her finger and thumb as she placed it by her ear. "_Nani_?" she questioned in an almost bored fashion. There came a low rumble as the other person began to speak. Jemma nodded her head. "_Hai_. This is Shadow." she replied. The group of friends stared at each other. Shadow? Wasn't her name Jemma? Jemma nodded her head a few more times before rattling off an e-mail address the group had never heard before. Jemma flipped her phone shut, ending the conversation, and stared back at the group. "_Nani_?" She inquired again.

"Why did you tell the other person, you're name was Shadow?" May-lin questioned. Jemma smirked and stacked a brown sugar cube ontop of a white one. The stack fell to the table with a clatter. Jemma took hold of a blueberry flavour lollipop and unwrapped it.

"That's my alias if you will call it that." she replied before Johnny snapped his fingers. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Now I remember where I heard that name before! Couple of years ago, when I was still living in Scotland, there was this really big murder case. This guy was slaughtering women in the most bloodiest fashion. The british police were stumped over who it could when this strange detective named _Shadow_ appeared. No-one saw their face and the only person who could contact them was Sean William Scott. Even though no-one saw their face, _Shadow_ was able to solve the murder." Johnny explained. He turned to look at Jemma, who had her arms crossed over her knees. "Are you saying you're Shadow?"

Jemma nodded her head. "I am. It because of my help within that investigation that my father got promoted and came to the russian police force. The russian police had a meeting with _Shadow_ via weblink and explained about the promotion. I merely stated that my services are there if they need my help but my father, Sean William Scott, truely does deserve the glory more then me." She stopped and closed her eyes. "I want you all to swear that you'll keep it under wraps." Jemma added.

The group all nodded their head as Jemma opened her eyes. "You bet." Faith grinned.

-------

The whirl of laptop motors hummed in the darken room. Jemma lay on her stomach, her face lit up by her laptop screen. Her eyes scanned the information that her caller had given her. Suddenly there came a loud thunk from the other side of the room. Jemma glanced over to Faith, to see a yaoi manga lying on the floor. Faith herself was fast asleep. Jemma smiled. _You're really lucky to be able to sleep Faith. I wonder what it's like to sleep seeing as I have lost all memory of it._ Jemma mused before looking back at the note that caller attached to the e-mail.

_Shadow,_

_Find enclosed the details of the recent murders. Something does not add up. The russian police have been stumped over this for sometime. Five murders within a week. The police want your opinion on the time of deaths and how the people die._

_Get in Contact with the police as soon as possible._

Jemma placed her tumb ontop of her bottom lip in a thinking mannor. It had always helped her think. After a while, Jemma's eyes widened. She scrambled to get up, not making any sound at all. Jemma searched the mess that sat atop her desk and pulled out her timetable. "So the angel of death is a student. That narrows it down." Jemma smiled. Returning to the laptop, Jemma began to research the murders again.

"A student. Must be in russia, seeing as the main murders have happened here. That narrows it down to a lot of students." Jemma stopped and scanned the information. Another smile appeared on her lips before Jemma stopped researching when her stomach growled loudly.

-------

_"Hey! Did you read the news?"_

Kai glanced over his shoulder to see Emily, Mariah, Salima and Mariam all crowding round their group table. Salima shook her head. "No. What news?" she inquired. Emily pulled a newspaper into view and pointed to the center spread.

"The one about The Angel of Death. It says that a new detective has joined the police. They call him _Shadow_. No-one knows what he looks like." Emily paused to point at a picture of a large letter **S**. "_Shadow_ claims that the killer is a student, living in russia."

Mariam pulled a face. "Is that it?" she questioned. Emily nodded her head as Mariah snatched the paper from her hands. The pink haired neko and her red haired friend read the newspaper as Emily explained that next bit of information to Mariam.

"That was all _Shadow_ stated. I guess, if he knew any more, he didn't want to tell the public. I guess only the police know the whole truth." Emily sighed dreamly. "I bet _Shadow_ is a hottie." she muttered. Salima nodded her head.

"Hell yeah. Anyone who hides away has got to be a total cutie." she gushed. Kai looked away from the giggling girls when he heard a chair being pulled out. Kai smiled as Jemma squatted down on the chair and returned to his own newspaper.

"Congratulations Jemma. You now have four love-struck female teenagers lusting after you." he joked. Jemma glanced over Kai's shoulder at the said group and sighed loudly. She muttered something in japanese before popping a lollipop in her mouth. "They think you're male." Kai smirked.

"I gathered." she grumbled, taking the lollipop out of her mouth. "The same thing happened in England. I don't know why they keep thinking I'm male. Rather sexist if you ask me." she muttered with a shrug of her shoulders. Jemma sucked on her lollipop thoughtful as Kai glanced over his newspaper.

"You know, you should eat something other then sweets." he pointed out. The lollipop gave out a loud _pop_ as Jemma pulled it from her mouth. She stuck her tongue out and wrapped the lollipop back up. Jemma eyed the fruit bowl in front of her before grabbing a bright red apple. Before she could take a bite, May-lin ran into the cafe with her black laptop under her arm.

"Guys! You are not going to believe this!" May-lin chattered excitedly. She placed her laptop on the table as the two stared at her. Jemma looked at her apple, then at May-lin then back at the apple before finally glaring hard at May-lin. She shook the red fruit in front of May-lin's nose.

"Apple!" Jemma whined. May-lin stared at her before shrugging. Kai rolled his eyes. He once again wondered why Faith had to befriend such a werido.

"So. You can still eat it." May-lin pointed out. Jemma shrugged and lent closer to the laptop. May-lin began to explain. "A friend of mine in China sent me this e-mail with all these web links on. I thought it was going to be a load of rubbish, but some of these weblinks are really creepy." she informed. Jemma's eyes scanned the e-mail as Kai moved to stand behind her.

_Yo Lin!_

_Thought I'd drop you a line, seeing as we haven't spoke in ages. Not my fault I swear! Anyway, I was surfing the web last night and came across these websites. I'm telling you, people have some weird obsession with that killer in russia. I thought, seeing as you are now located in russia, it was interest you a bit. How's life going? Drop me a line sometime darling. _

_TTFT_

Jemma clicked on the first website. The page took some time to load up but when it did Jemma shook her head. Kai seemed mildly surprised. Blazed across the top of the page were the words **The Angel Of Death: Our Saviour**. "Each one of them is like that." May-lin added. Jemma took a bite from her apple and muched it slowly, thinking things over.

_So some people worship this killer. But if my thoughts are correct and Angel is a student, he could have easily added his own website in homage to his greatest. Pfft, like heck! But I should turn any thought away. If that is the case, then Angel has one big ego._ Jemma mused as the rest of the gang turned up for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to the following people: __**Monith**__**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus**__ and __**Also known as Lili93**_

_Quick note: __**Tanya Lorranie Hiwatari**__ does not belong to me. She belongs to a friend of mine named __**Also known as Lili93**__. If any russian translations are wrong, I am sorry. Blame the online translator. (Glares at it) Stupid thing._

_Now on the fic!

* * *

_

Jemma spent Sunday morning in the group room. Although the british girl wanted to stay outside in the sunny, but chilly weather, Faith and May-lin had dragged her to the room any way. Jemma currantly sat between Johnny and Brooklyn as they tried to kill each other on the X-box 360. Jemma watched in mild fascination while sucking thoughtfully on a cherry lollipop. Cherry lollipop's had always been Jemma's favourtie flavor. 

In the background, Jemma could hear Kai answer his phone. She glanced over her shoulder a little and watched the russian pale even further. Jemma listened in carefully. _" __Танья, успокойтесь. Объясните все это снова.__"_ Kai ordered in a whisper. Jemma watched him nod his head a few times. Faith also seemed to notice Kai's change in mood. This surprised her as Kai's change in mood rarely happened.

**(Tanya, calm down. Explain it all again.)**

"Hiwatari? What's up?" the female russian questioned. Kai glared at her before waving Faith off. Jemma spun round to fully face the show. Whatever was being said between Kai and this _Tanya_ surely was important. More important then his friends. Jemma snorted at this thought. Faith huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and walked off. Kai returned his attention to the phone once more.

_"__Хорошо Танья, я понимаю. Слушайте очень тщательно меня.__"_ Kai paused, waiting for Tanya's reply. He smiled a little before talking again. _"__Вы собираетесь расспрашиваться полицией. Вы остаетесь с Альбертом независимо от того какой. Как только они говорят, что Вы можете уехать, Вы приезжаете прямо сюда к Школе - интернату Riverdale. Я улажу все с г. Дикайнсоном. Объясните Альберту и штату, что они могут остаться в доме, если они хотят. Вы получили ту Танью?__"_ he added. Kai nodded his head a few more times.

**(Well Tanya, I understand. Listen very carefully to me. You're going to be questioned by the police. You remain with Albert no matter what. As soon as they say you can leave, you come directly here to Riverdale boarding school. I shall settle everything with Mr Dickinson. Explain to Albert and the staff they can remain at the house if they want. You got that Tanya?)**

Kai muttered something else and shut the phone off. He turned to find Jemma staring straight at him. "Whoes Tanya?" Jemma inquired. Kai wondered whether he should tell her or not, then decided it was best to. Tanya was going to be joining the ranks of the group later on.

"My sister." came the blunt reply before Kai left the room. The group watched him leave in silence before Jemma's phone cut through it like a knife. Jemma pulled the black flip phone from her pocket and held it in her funny fashion again.

"_Nani_?" she asked. May-lin watched Jemma's eyes widened before Jemma nodded her head. "_Arigatou Gozaimasu_." Jemma muttered and flipped her phone shut. "Do anyone of you know who Voltaire Hiwatari is?" she questioned. The name rang a bell in her head, but Jemma couldn't put name to face. She figured it would be best to ask the others. The group all nodded their heads.

"Kai's grandfather." they chorused together. Jemma sighed and sucked thoughtfully on her lollipop again. It gave a loud _pop_ once more as Jemma pulled it from her mouth.

"The Angel of Death has just killed Volataire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov by means of a heart-attack." she informed grimly. Elizabeta gasped as her right hand flew up to her mouth. May-lin frowned as Faith shook her head. Tala snorted but before he had time to speak, Jemma beat him to it. "I wonder why Angel killed them? Did they do something evil?" she wondered out loud. Tala snorted louder again, earning Jemma's attention. "Yes Tala?"

"You have no idea what Voltaire and Boris did. You wouldn't want to know either." Tala pointed out and took off to find Kai. Jemma frowned as she put the lollipop back in her mouth.

--------

Police cars were parked all along the lawn of the Hiwatari Mannor. Sean William Scott was surprised to see how fast the police responded. Clutching a small black laptop under his arm, Sean moved to the front of the house were the Chief was waiting. "Chief!" Sean called out, as he dodged another police car. The Chief turned round and smiled widely.

"Sean! Good timing." he smiled. The Chief glanced down to the laptop under Sean's arm. "Is _Shadow_ going to be present?" he questioned. Sean stopped at the Chief's side and nodded his head.

"Yes sir. _Shadow_ requests that he ask some questions. If that is alright with you sir." Sean replied. The Chief clapped a large hand on Sean's skinny shoulder, almost sending the british man flying.

"Of course! Of course!" The Chief turned to two police officers outside. "Let him in. One of you take him straight to the living room." The Chief ordered. Both officers saluted the Chief. The left officer led Sean to the living room where two people were sitting in a large deep crimson red sofa. Sean sat the Laptop down on a small coffee table and looked the two other. The first figure, an old man, was clearly a butler from the way he dressed. He was doing his best to comfort the second figure. Sean surpassed the urge to laugh when something his daughter said entered his mind.

**"To me, all butlers look like giant walking talking penguins."**

Sean shook his head a little and glanced over to the second figure. She was a young girl, looking round about 16 years of age. To Sean she looked to be about the same height as his daughter, around 5foot. She had dark blue-ish black hair, streaked with gray that reached down to her waist. A lone bright green clip was seen in her hair. Her dark crimson eyes continued to stare at the floor, and Sean noticed she hadn't been crying. The girl wour a black t-shirt with white seleevs and a pair of dark blue jeans. Sean coughed politely gaining both the girl's and the butler's attention. "Hello, I'm Sean William Scott." he greeted. The girl smiled.

"Tanya Lorranie Hiwatari and this is the butler Albert. Are you going to be asking questions?" she asked. Sean shook his head and walked to stand behind the black laptop.

"Not me, but a friend of mine." Sean opened the laptop and the scene lit up. A large black **S** was seen on a pale purple background. "Tanya, Albert. I would like for you to met Shadow." Sean introducted. There came a low hum from the laptop before _Shadow_ spoke. The voice came out in a freaky sort of way. _Shadow_'s way of making sure no-one could hear their true voice.

_"Hello Tanya, Albert. My name is Shadow. I know this must be differcult for you to talk to me like this, but I only ask that you trust me. I wish to catch the Angel of Death before innocent people start to get hurt."_

Tanya and Albert looked at each other, before Tanya nodded her head. "We both trust you _Shadow_. we'll try our best to answer all your questions." she replied. The laptop hummed again.

_"Good. I need to clear up a few things. How are you related to Volataire?"_

Tanya looked down at her lap and played with a thread from her t-shirt. "I'm his granddaughter. My brother, Kai Hiwatari, is his grandson. Kai's not here though." Tanya replied.

_He's attending Riverdale Boarding school, yes I know that. What about Boris? Is he any relation?"_

Albert shook his head. Sean could see a look of hate in the old blue eyes of the butler. Clearly Boris had done something. "Boris was employeed by Volataire a few years ago. he was nothing more then a helper, and often sorted out business matters for Master Voltaire." The old butler informed. _Shadow_ hummed loudly, chewed this new information over.

_"Very well then. What time did they have the heart-attacks?"_

Tanya placed a finger to her chin and thought. "Grandfather had his round about lunch time. Boris followed 2 minute's after." she informed. Sean was amazed at how brave Tanya was being over the whole orderal. The laptop gave another hum.

_"Thank you for your time. Sean!"_

Sean swung the laptop round and squatted down in front of a tiny camera on the rim of the laptop. "Yes _Shadow_?" he questioned.

_"I will be going over the information. I do not how long I will be, but when I get some new information I will phone you. Understood?"_

Sean smiled and nodded his head. He didn't care if it was his daughter on the other end of the laptop, she was showing to be a promising crime solver. Sean only hoped that his daughter would give up the alis _Shadow_. "Understood." he replied and closed the laptop.

-------

Jemma placed her thumb against her lower lip and rested her head on the wall of her dorm room. _Voltaire went first, soon to be followed by Boris. There is a pattern here somewhere._ Jemma mused. Swinging herself round, Jemma entered police records with ease. Nurmerous files appeared on the scene, causing Jemma to groan a little. "Great, just great." she complained.

It took Jemma a good few minutes before she found the file she needed. Jemma stretched and took hold of a piece of chocolate cake, she had managed to get from the cooks. She ate the piece in one go and licked the chocolate from her fingers, before accessing Voltaire Hiwatari's file. Jemma's eyes widened when she scanned the list of information on the old man.

_Rape charges  
Drug trafficing charges  
Experimenting on Humans  
Murder Charges  
Robbery charges _

The list was endless. Jemma placed her thumb back to her bottom lip. "Boris was his helper. So that must mean he helped out with half, if not all of these acts." Jemma paused and stared hard at the picture of the deceased man. "An evil person in our world and The Angel got rid of him. This will surely cause an uproar." Jemma mused and smirked slyly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you once again to the people who love this story right now. Those people are: __**Fruit Salad2**__**Shadowwolfdagger**__ and _

* * *

That monday, Kai Hiwatari could not go to his lessons without someone telling him they were sorry for his loss. Kai gripped the strap of his bag tightly. _They're sorry? They never knew what he was capable of._ Kai paused in his musing to look around the school. _Should I be grateful to the Angel of Death for killing my grandfather? At least now me, Tanya, Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian are all free._

"Kai! Hey, wait up!" a voice yelled through the chaos. Kai didn't stop and carried on walking, lost in his own thoughts. "Damnit Kai!" the voice cursed and grabbed the russian by the shoulder. Kai spun round to see Johnny standing behind him. "Don't you wait at all?" Johnny cursed, his face slightly flushed from running. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you? You don't have a lesson with me." He pointed out, shifting his weight onto his left foot. Johnny nodded his head and pulled out a silver flip-phone from his pocket. "That's my phone!" Kai exclaimed. Johnny slowly handed it over.

"You left it in the group room this morning. Tanya rang so I answered it for you." Johnny stated. Kai looked at the scottish boy.

"What did she have to say?" he questioned. Kai looked down at his phone, a look of wonder and questioning on his face. Why did Tanya need to phone him again? If it was about the school, Kai already had everything under control. Granted, Mr Dickinson couldn't let Tanya live in the B block, seeing as she was only 16. That suited Kai just fine. Even if Tanya could not come to the B block, Kai could certainly go to the A block where his sister would be living. Johnny's voice cut through his musing.

"She said something about Shadow questioning her over the murders." Johnny informed. Kai snapped his head up, his crimson eyes growing darker by the second. Johnny had seen the P.Oed look of Kai Hiwatari before and he knew just who was going to get it. Before the Scottish boy had a chance to run and warn said person, Kai took off to the dorms once more. Johnny shook his head ans sighed. _I hope Jemma can handle Kai right now. He does not look in the best of moods._

--------

The sound of running water was heard clear as day from the bathroom. Jemma and Faith's dorm was strangely quiet apart from that sound. However Kai knew they were in seeing as the door was unlocked. Faith never ever left the dorm room unlocked when she was out. Kai pushed the door open and looked around. Faith's bed, which was sitting on the left was still a mess. The female russian hadn't got round to sorting it out yet. Jemma's bed, which was on the right, looked like it had never been slept in.

Kai frowned a little and turned his attention to the bathroom. The door was open a jar. Kai smirked and marched over to the door, pushing it open with all his might. It banged off the wall and wobbled before finally being still. Jemma glanced to Kai when she noticed his shadow in the doorway. A rainbow coloured toothbrush hung from her mouth as a look of surprised was painted on her face. "Wfat Fhe Duck?" she questioned.

"What?" Kai replied, staring at her. Jemma looked down at her toothbrush and sighed. She pulled it from her mouth and spat out the remaining toothpaste from her mouth. She then washed her face and grabbed a towel, all taking her time. Once she had finished she turned to look at Kai.

"I repeat. What the F..." Kai cut Jemma off, waving a finger in front of her face. "Hey! Watch were you're pointing that thing!" Jemma exclaimed. Kai growled lowly in his throat.

"What right do you have to question my sister?" Kai snapped. Jemma rolled her eyes and frowned. She dusted down an electric blue tartan skirt before looking back at the seething russian.

"It was for the investigation. You must understand, Tanya would have been interviewed by the police anyway." Jemma shrugged. The english girl tried to push past Kai, but he shoved back into his view. "Hey, hey hey! Quit it already Hiwatari!" Jemma hissed. Neither of them saw Faith enter the dorm room, wondering why the door was open.

"You back off from my sister. You got that? I don't want you questioning her anymore!" Kai ordered, his crismon eyes narrowing. Jemma huffed and crossed her arms over her chest like a spolit child who couldn't get the cake.

"You ordering me around Hiwatari? Sorry, but that doesn't work." she paused to stare hard at Kai. "Other people may fear you so much they would do anything for you, but I don't fear you. In fact I've seen scarier things. You're just a spolit brat who wants all the attention. Why, even you..." Jemma stopped and looked over Kai's shoulder. "Oh Hiya Faith!" she greeted. Kai didn't have chance to turn round before he was yanked out of the bathroom and spun round.

"You pervert!" Faith yelled, slapping Kai hard across the face. A large red hand print was seen on Kai's face. He placed a hand to his tender cheek as Faith continued to rant. "How dare you walk in on Jemma like that! It's unheared of! Jemma's only just started this school and already you're p..." Jemma placed a hand on Faith's shoulder. "What's up Jem-Jem?" The female russian asked.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for History." Jemma pointed out. Faith nodded her head and headed towards the door. Jemma turned back to Kai. "I doubt you would want to be locked in this room all day." she pointed out, a teasing smirk on her face. Kai snorted and left the room, hurrying to his next lesson. Once Jemma had left the room, Faith locked the door and slipped the keys into her pocket.

------

In history, Faith and Jemma sat at the back of the room. Many people began to comment on Jemma and the way she acted. Most of the popular girls wondered how she could eat nothing but sweets and still not get fat. Faith cradled her cheek in her hand and sighed. It was such a lovely day outside, why did she have to be indoors learning about dates from a stuffy teacher? With another loud sigh, Faith's head hit the table. This was so unfair!

Jemma, on the other hand, did not care about the weather or the lesson. Her mind whirled with information that she had gathered. _There has to be something linking Voltaire and Boris to the other murders. Something!_ Jemma wondered and opened her history to the back page. Faith turned her head to the side and watched Jemma write down different names, before linking them up together.

"Whatcha doing?" Faith whispered. Jemma said nothing and shifted a little in her seat. Grabbing her _corpse bride_ backpack, Jemma leafed through all the information she had printed off. there was something she had missed, Jemma was sure of it. Then it jumped out on her.

_Gideon has been known to do dealings with Voltaire Hiwatari. These deals are not known to us, but they have something to do with human experiments. After Voltaire was questioned on the H.E front, Gideon seemed to disappear. His last appearance to the world was 2 years ago._

Jemma's eyes widened and leafed through to another profile. Faith glanced over her friend's shoulder to read. "Dr Zagart? Whoes that?" Faith inquired. As Jemma smiled a little. This was a new link. Only two people were contected to Voltaire, but it was still a lead. Jemma glanced up to look at the clock. She hoped the lesson would finish soon so she could tell her father. Glancing back at the papers Jemma smirked slyly again. _This proves it. I knew I was right to beginning with._

--------

Sean rubbed his forehead and reached over to grab his cup. He sighed heavily as he found it being empty. "Hey Chief? Do you want another coffee?" Sean questioned, standing up. The Chief looked away from his computer screen.

"Wha? Oh thank you Sean." he replied. Before Sean had a chance to grab the Chief's cup, his mobile rang loudly. The Chief watched Sean pull his phone out his pocket and then listened in to the conversation.

"Hello?" Sean greeted. There came a slight pause. "Oh Shadow, good to hear from you. What was that?...Really?...Sure, I'll tell the Chief. Thank you." Sean smiled as he flipped the phone shut. The Chief raised an eyebrow. "Shadow's found a link."

The Chief was up from his chair like a shot. "Really?"

Sean nodded his head. "Dr Zagart and Gideon, the first two people murdered, were linked to working with Voltaire." Sean explained. The Chief looked at his desk, his eyes wide in confusion and surprise.

_It is a good thing that Shadow is helping us with this. If we were on our own, we would have never found the link._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you once again to the people who love this story right now. Those people are: **Fruit Salad2**, **Shadowwolfdagger** and **Also known as Lilie93**_

* * *

The next lesson that Jemma had was gym. Not her most favourtie lesson, but she had no excuse to get out of it. Jemma sighed loudly, as she slipped on a black spaghetti strap top that had a picture of Jack Skellington on. She was the last out of the changing room and sat in a corner on her own. Neither Faith, Elizabeta or May-lin were in this lesson with her. Jemma cradled her cheek in her hand and thought about how much the lesson sucked. 

_"Oh great! Don't tell me I have to put up with you?"_

Jemma looked up to see Kai standing next to her. "And a nice big hello to you too Kai." she muttered and turned her attention to the teacher as the woman filed in. "I don't like being here, but unlike you I don't complain about it." Jemma added, a small smirk on her face. Kai narrowed his eyes but before he could reply, the teacher began to speak.

"Alright, today is your tennis lesson. I'll pair you up into twos, so don't pair up by yourselfs." The teacher ordered. Jemma stopped listening and closed her eyes. Tennis, one of her favourtie lessons. She knew it would help get her mind on the Angel of Death case. Well, she hoped it would.

"Kai Hiwatari and Jemma Scott!"

Jemma's eyes flew open and she glanced up at Kai. The russian said nothing as he went to get a bat and ball. Jemma got up and quickly followed, collecting her own bat. _This is so gonna be fun._ Jemma pouted. She stood at one end of the court and waited for Kai. He bounced the ball a few times, before letting it fly. Jemma ran to the left and smacked the ball hard. Kai seemed a little taken back, but recovered in time to dart to the right. The ball sailed over the net.

The tennis lesson had been going on for some time before the teacher blew the whistle. All of the students sighed, happy that the lesson was over and turned to go. One of the students, Julia, turned round when she heard the sound of a ball smacking against a bat. She spun round, causing her twin brother, Raul to stop with her. The sight that met them was amazing. Neither Jemma nor Kai wanted to lose. "Hey guys! Check out Kai and Jemma!" Julia called, pointing to the match that was still going on. The remaining students and the teacher turned and watched the match in amazment.

Kai ran to the right and batted the ball. His arms were beginning to hurt but he would be damned if he was going to lose to Jemma. The english girl ran to the left. The ball bounced once but Jemma managed to regain herself in time to whack the ball back. _Angel doesn't want to lose. He is child-ish and an attention grabber._ Jemma mused as the ball came sailing back to her. _I'm childish too and I will never ever lose to the likes of him!_ With that thought, Jemma batted the ball so hard it flew past Kai. The russian had no time to smack it back, as the yellow ball sailed over the fence of the tennis courts and smashed through a science room window. Jemma stopped and wiped her forehead. "Game, set and match for me." Jemma smiled. The other students began to cheer loudly.

Inside the science room, Johnny peeked out from under his desk. "What in the name of scotland was that?" he questioned. His lab parenter, Tala, was already walking to the other end of the room. He bent down to pick the object up and tossed it to his left hand.

"A tennis ball." came the comment. Everyone looked outside to the tennis courts to see Jemma smiling. "Looks like Jemma's got a good arm on her." Tala smirked, tossing the yellow ball to Johnny. The scotish boy barely had time to sit down, before catching the ball. This action caused him to fall off his chair with a loud thump.

-------

News of Jemma's win against Kai had reached the others in no time at all. When Jemma entered the group room, she was welcomed to cheers from May-lin, Elizabeta and Faith. "I can't believe you've beaten him!" Elizabeta cheered. Jemma squatted down in a space between the scotish girl and May-lin. Faith sat on the floor, the remote in her hand.

"You play in tournaments or something?" May-lin asked. Jemma chuckled behind her hand as Faith continued to flick through the channels at rapid speed.

"No, just for fun. Hiwatari didn't want to lose, so I guess his competitive nat..." Jemma stopped and grabbed the remote from Faith. The action caused Faith to squeaked loudly as Jemma flicked back one channel. A news report was just starting.

_"The famous theives, King and Queen, were found dead in the prison cell early this morning. King suffered a heart-attack while Queen hung herself. It is not known if __**The Angel of Death**__ is behind it, but the police are not taking any chances. We will give you more information later tonight."_

"Suicide?" Faith whispered, before spinning round and facing Jemma. "Angel couldn't have killed Queen. He's only been killing people through heart-attacks right?" Faith asked. Jemma stared hard at the pictures of King and Queen before shaking her head.

"The third person Angel killed commited suicide. He was the only one which means he was merely a test subject to see if Angel could control his thoughts." Jemma paused to let the information sink in. The three girls looked at each other. "Besides I already have a suspect." Jemma muttered off-handedly and gave Faith the remote back. The english grl stood up and hopped over the back of the sofa.

"Who?" Elizabeta inquired. Jemma walked towards a large cabinet and opened one of the drawers. Bars of chocolate lined one side while different kinds of sweet snacks lined the other. Jemma pulled out a chocolate bar which was then followed by a large block of mint cake. The other girls didn't know what the hell it was, but Jemma seemed to like it a lot.

"If I tell you who I suspected, then you can't tell anyone else. Understood?" Jemma stated. The other girls nodded their heads as Jemma tore open the wrapping of the mint cake. The room was silent as Jemma took another chunk out of the mint cake. The trio lent in closer, waiting for Jemma to tell them who she suspected was The Angel of Death.

-------

Tanya Hiwatari nervously tugged at the end of her t-shirt. The school was a little draft but Tanya knew she'd get use to it. She was currantly waiting in reception in Block B for her brother to turn up. Tanya was thankful that Mr Dickinson understood how she was feeling at the moment. Truth be told, Tanya didn't know how she should feel. Half of her was happy that Voltaire had died, but the other half of her was torn that she had lost another member of her family.

Tanya pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, before hearing the sound of footsteps. Tanya looked up. Her crimson eyes widened and Tanya lept her to feet. "Nee-san!" she yelled and ran to hug her brother. Kai smiled a little as his sister hugged him tightly round the waist.

"Sorry I was so long Tanya. You okay?" Kai questioned. Tanya looked up and nodded her head.

"Sure. I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Tanya smiled and let her brother go. Kai walked over to her suitcases and picked them up. "Will I be able to come visit you Nee-san?" Tanya questioned. Kai stopped in his tracks and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry Tanya. I tried to talk Mr Dickinson around it, but rules are rules." Kai turned round to face his sister as she reached for her backpack. She looked so downcasted it hurt Kai to even look at her. "But Mr Dickinson has no problem with me going over to Block A and checking up on you." he added. A bright smile appeared on Tanya's face.

"That's okay. I'm sure I'll be able to make loads of friends." Tanya smiled. Kai opened the door to the outside and let tanya out first. He followed her for a short time before walking in front and leading her to Block A. His mind whirled with thoughts.

_I guess I should be thankful. At least now I can keep a close eye on my sister and not have to worry about my grandfather._ Kai mused. He glanced up, having the feeling of someone watching him. Sure enough, Kai could see Jemma looking out of the group room window. Her eyes narrowed a little as Kai and Tanya crossed over to the next block. Jemma tore open a wrapper and began to eat a chocolate bar. Kai turned away from her and shivered despite himself.

"You okay Nee-san?" Tanya questioned, seeing her brother shiver. It was kind of sort of out of character for her brother. Kai shook his head and smiled at his sister.

"I'm okay Tanya." he lied. The smile disappeared when Kai turned his attention back to the ground. He knew that something was up with Jemma. The look in her eyes was not normal. Not normal at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to __**ShadowWolfDagger**_

* * *

Tuesday's had always been celebrated by the group of friends. Tuesday mornings the students had a free lesson. This was designed to let the group get homework finished if they still needed time, but no-one really did their homework. Besides no-one saw it as _home_work, seeing as they never left for home in the first place. 

Faith and Elizabeta were making their way to the school library so Elizabeta could return a book she had borrowed. On their way back to the group room, they heard Mariah and Emily talking about missing school funds. Faith asked about it to which Mariah and Emily chatted about it. Elizabeta shook her head, wondering what kind of person would teal the school funds. After hearing about it, the two girls headed back to the group room.

Elizabeta stopped when she heard one of the cooks grumble over something. Faith waited for her Scottish friend as she listened in to what the cook grumbled about.

------

"Half of the school funds are gone."

The other friends, apart from Jemma, glanced up to Faith and Elizabeta. "Gone? Whatcha mean by that?" May-lin asked, straightening her lace dress down. She sat next to Brooklyn as the two paused their game on the _Xobox 360_. Elizabeta plonked herself infront of Johnny, who was sitting in front of a chess set. He raised an eyebrow at the sunny blond.

"Mr Dickinson found the fund box open and half of the funds gone." Elizabeta paused to look at Johnny. "Fancy a game?" she inquired, gesturing to the set. Johnny nodded his head and made the first move. Johnny hoped that Elizabeta would be an easier win then Robert. Johnny gritted his teeth. Robert still liked to tease him about his seven losses.

"Wonder who would take the money." Brooklyn muttered, casting an eye over Tala and Kai. Tala kept his eyes on his game boy, hitting the buttons hard. Kai kept his eyes on a book he was reading.

"Who cares." Tala muttered. Jemma frowned and she over heard the conversation. Faith sat next to Jemma and poked her in the side.

"And the cooks are wondering where a large jar of Chocolate spread went." Faith smirked. Jemma's eyes trailed to a large jar of half eaten chocolate spread. Marshmallows sat in a bowl next to it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The cooks gave it to me." Jemma replied before her laptop bleeped loudly.

"_Shadow. You there?"_

Jemma grabbed the tiny microphone. "Yes Sean. I'm here." She replied. Everyone's attention turned to Jemma and her laptop. No-one dared to make a move incase the police force could hear. May-lin silently moved to close the door and lock it from the inside.

"_There are some pictures I think you need to see. They concern King and Queen."_ Sean informed. Jemma took hold of a marshmallow.

"Very well then Sean. Send them through." She ordered. Jemma dipped a marshmallow in the chocolate spread. Three pictures appeared on the screen. Jemma popped the now chocolate covered marshmallow and lent closer to the computer. There were three pictures. Two of Queen's cell and one of King's cell. There wasn't much to look at when it came to King's cell. Just a small bed and nothing else. However one picture stuck out greatly.

It was a picture of Queen's cell. On the far wall was writing in red. Jemma could only guess it was blood. Faith lent closer to the screen and cocked her head to one side. One sentence stood out.

"**Shadow, do they really need to live?"**

Jemma sighed loudly and grabbed the microphone. "Thank you for the pictures Sean. I will need some time to work it out. Tell the Police Chief I will contact them all very soon." Jemma ordered. The laptop gave a hum.

"_Very good Shadow. Over and out for now._"

-------

An assembly was held in light was the missing school funds. Mr Dickinson, a usually quiet and cheerful man, seemed very saddened by the recent news. He took to the stage and looked at each of the students.

"I am very unhappy to find that half of the school funds have gone. What the person did was unjust and a terrible crime." Mr Dickinson paused. "I can only hope that the thief comes to their senses and returns the money soon."

Jemma looked round the room at the other students. She wasn't trying to find the culprit for the missing funds, she was trying to find Angel. Her eyes stayed on Kai, as he to looked round. Jemma frowned as Kai kept his eyes on one person. She turned away, wonder chewing on her thumbs as she placed her thumb to her bottom lip.

-------

Jemma plonked herself in front of her laptop once they were allowed back to the group room. Chewing the inside of her mouth, Jemma clicked back onto the picture of Queen's cell.

Something was missing.

She could feel it.

Then Jemma found it. Smudge a little in the right corner was another sentence. Jemma lent closer, spooning another helping out of chocolate spread.

"**Shadow, I am Justice!"**

The spoon hit the floor with a light thump as Jemma's mouth opened wide. Her palms were slammed onto the table, causing the other's to jump and turn to look at her. "Angel isn't merely killing all the evil people in the world. He's trying to rid the world of evil." Jemma gasped.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Tala questioned from his spot on the floor. Jemma's eyes never left the laptop screen as she grabbed the microphone. "Sean! Are you there?"

"_Yes Shadow. Is anything wrong?"_

Jemma took a deep breath. "The Chief had better be there. The Angel of Death's idea is to rid the world of all evil. He wants to create a world were only good people live in." Jemma explained. The laptop crackled as the microphone was grabbed by someone else.

"_You mean the angel wants to get rid of all criminals. That's why the likes of King, Queen and Voltaire were murdered?"_

Jemma gritted her teeth. "Yes, that's just what I mean." She stated. In the back of her brain, thoughts whirled. _You think you're justice? I will prevail over you and I will unmask the killer!_ Jemma hissed in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to __**ShadowWolfDagger**_

* * *

The recent disapperance of the fund money was the new talk of the school. The Angel of Death had been put on hold if not for a short time. The lunch time, the gang chattered about the usual things as Kai read the newpaper and Jemma scanned the pictures of her laptop. While her eyes were busy, Jemma's ears caught wind of a conversation someway behind her. 

_"So Crusher. How's your sister doing?"_

Jemma glanced over her should a little to look the group over. The first teenager was a large built brown skinned male. He had white markings down one side of his face and he seemed to be big into body building. It was clear to Jemma that she did not want to get on the wrong side of him. The male looked at his couterparts and shrugged.

_"Doing fine. I feel bad being here and not being there for her." _The male paused. _"I should be there for her!"_

Jemma felt a pang of saddness for the teen but turned her attention to the others. The second teen was slightly smaller then the first. He had long pale blue, almost a gray, colour hair which was tied in a pony-tail. His aqua coloured eyes were trained on his lunch, as he pushed the food round the table. He wour a pair of orange guanlets which gave Jemma the impression of him being a martial arts fighter. The last in the group was smaller then both the first two. He had light blond hair and bright blue eyes. He tapped his fork on the table a few times. When nothing more was said between the males, Jemma turned her attention back to her laptop.

"May-lin! There you are!"

The said chinese girl glanced round. She waved suddenly as a young girl turned up. "Hey Ming-Ming. What's up?" May-lin questioned. Ming-Ming was smaller the Jemma, which surprised the english girl greatly. She had light blue hair which was done up in two pony-tails, and dark chocolate brown eyes. Ming-Ming looked very tanned for someone her age and in Jemma's opinion, she did look good in the black dress she was wearing.

"You are still coming to the music room after classes right?" Ming-Ming inquired. May-lin nodded her head as Jemma raised an eyebrow. In her eyes, she didn't think May-lin was such good friends with Ming-Ming. Not that there was another wrong with Ming-Ming but still. Ming-Ming squeaked in glee causing both Tala and Kai to wince. "Great! I'll see you then." she smiled and skipped off to the table behind them.

"You seem awfully good buddies with her." Jemma commented. May-lin waved it off, as Brooklyn waved at the three males from before.

"Nah. Ming-Ming's okay for a good laugh. It's just the music teachers wants me to play the piano for Ming-Ming at a talent show. Besides, she sort of friends with Brooklyn." May-lin shrugged. Jemma glanced at Brooklyn who pointed to Ming-Ming and the other males. Jemma nodded her head, getting the general idea of things. Faith looked at her watched and let a sigh escape her lips.

"Come on, next lessons gonna start." Faith reminded and grabbed her bag.

--------

That night, Jemma stared hard at her dorm room ceiling. She hated not being able to sleep, but Jemma guessed it wasn't her fault at all. The same old _thunk_ was heard, signalling that Faith was asleep. Jemma sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She had always been interested in the yaoi mangas that Faith read. Although Jemma had no idea where Faith stored them, she picked up the discharged one on the floor.

Flicking through Jemma found it was an interesting piece. It had a better back story then some of the yaoi fan stories she had read on the internet. Jemma got up and placed the manga on her friend's desk. Everyone had their hobby, Faith's happened to be yaoi like Jemma's was catching criminals. Jemma smiled at her sleeping friend. Jemma knew Faith could, and possible should, write her own yaoi story. jemma would certainly be interested in it.

Suddenly Jemma's stomach rumbled.

Jemma headed to the door before stopping. Where the hell was she going to get something to eat at this time? The group room had been locked due to recent actions and Kai had the key. Jemma had already heard from Brooklyn and Johnny that waking Kai up was not the best thing to do. Not if you valued your life and Jemma did happen to value her's. With that idea out the window, Jemma decided to head down to the kitchen. The only thing that was locked was the till, but the cooks took all the money away at night. With a new destination, Jemma slowly opened the door and slowly shut it on her way out.

--------

Jemma scratched the back of her head and her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The school seemed a whole lot quieter without the students. Jemma shivered a little and rubbed her naked arms. It was also a lot colder. _Why oh why did I decided to wear a tank top?_ Jemma cursed in her head. As she rounded the corner to the kitchen, Jemma nodded the light was on. "I guess I'm not the only who's peckish." Jemma chuckled and entered the kitchen.

However, what Jemma saw made her want to puke. The tall dark skinned male that Jemma had seen at lunch, was standing over a counter. A large butcher knife was in his hand and the blade of coated in blood. Jemma took a step back, only to bump into a cage full of dishes. The cage wobbled but did not fall. The male turned round and looked at Jemma, words choking in his throat. Jemma saw the long line across the figure's neck.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Jemma questioned. Crimson blood leaked from the male's throat as he tried to take a step forward. His knees buckled and he fell. Jemma raced over to catch him which resulted in both of them hitting the floor. "Damn it!" Jemma cursed and tried to stop the bleeding. Inside the man pushed her hand away from his neck and handed her a piece of paper. Before Jemma could question his method, the male closed his eyes and died. Jemma looked at the paper which was dotted with blood.

_My name is Crusher and I am a theif. _

_I stole half of the school funds to pay for my sister's operation. She is very sick and sometimes I cannot afford the money to make her better. I don't want to lose my sister but I didn't want to steal. This was the only option left for me. I am sorry for stealing the money. If you wish to find it, It is under my bed in a small white box. _

_Once again I am sorry._

Jemma dropped the paper and looked at the blood that swept across the floor. It reminded her of her mother's own death.

Jemma couldn't stop herself before she backed up and screamed so loud that everyone was woken up. Jemma didn't stop screaming under she had run out of breath and fainted on the spot.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to __**ShadowWolfDagger,** **kavbj**, __**or-chan**__ and __**Amanita Virosa-Amaranth**_

* * *

Crusher's body was led silently away as police scanned the kitchen. Sean rubbed his forhead, wondering if Jemma was alright. He then shook his head. It didn't matter if she fainted, Jemma could never close her eyes for long. Not if she wanted to rememeber _that_ day. Sean looked at his watch. It was five past 12 now. Sure enough, the laptop under his arm bleep. Sean moved to a unused classroom and opened the laptop. "Jemma? You okay?" Sean whispered. 

_"I'm okay dad."_ came the muffled altered voice. Sean sighed a little and looked round.

"It's okay for now. Everyone's busy with the crime scene." Sean informed, keeping his voice low. There came a slight shuffle from the other end, before Sean heard something being open. "Jem?" he questioned.

_"I'm still here dad. I need sugar, that's all."_ Jemma stopped talking as Sean spun round. The Chief entered the room. Sean prayed Jemma remained silently.

"Chief! Anything to report?" Sean questioned. Jemma shuffled again. Sean guessed she was leaning forward. Sean smiled in the back of his brain at how much his daughter was willing to go through. She had witnessed the suicide first hand which had deeply shocked the young girl, yet she still wanted to help locate The Angel of Death. Sean knew they needed more people like her in the force. The Chief pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Nothing to go on Sean. The guy just felt guilt over the missing money and he killed himself. Open and shut case." The Chief replied. The laptop whirrled.

_"I don't think it is Chief. I think Crusher has become another victim of the Angel."_ Jemma added. Sean and the Chief looked over to the laptop. The Chief didn't know whether to agree or go with his own idea. _"Think about it Chief. This would be the third person the Angel has killed through suicide. If I was the Angel, I would be getting bored with giving everyone heart-attacks."_ Jemma pointed out. The Chief finally nodded his head.

"I see your point Shadow. Therefore, this suicide will be linked to the Angel of Death." The Chief left the room to explain everything to the police force. Sean turned back to the laptop.

"You gonna be alright now Jem?" He questioned. The laptop gave a final whirl.

_"I'm gonna be fine dad. You'd best get going if you wanna get your licks in."_ Jemma joked before signing off. Sean shut the laptop down and then looked at his watch.

20 past 12.

--------

Since the recent drama, Mr Dickison had called the day off from school. The students were allowed anywhere but the kitchen. Jemma didn't really care. She had everything she needed in the group room. The one thing she had to be careful of was not giving her identity up while the Chief was around. Currantly Jemma was sitting the group room on her own. Kai and Tala had gone to see how Tanya was settling in. Brooklyn was with Mystel and Garland, just to comfort them. May-lin was with Ming-Ming in the music room. Finally, Johnny, Elizabeta and Faith were watching the police scan the kitchen from their hiding spot.

Jemma spooned another helping of Chocolate spread into her mouth and sighed. This was getting bad. The recent death meant that the killer was _inside_ the school. _That would be the only way to explain it. The theft wasn't even reported to the police so there was no way Angel would have known otherwise._ Jemma concluded. This also left one big question. How many other students would be killed for their bad deeds?

Jemma thoughts were cut off when the group room door opened. Jemma cursed to herself as Tala and Kai entered. _Oh whoopie! I'm stuck in here with those two until the other's get back._ Jemma snorted and spooned another helping of chocolate spread. Tala turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised.

"That's got to be bad for you. You'll get fat." he muttered. Jemma swallowed the chocolate spread in her mouth and shook her head.

"Nah. If you use your head, you won't get fat eating sweets." Jemma smirked. Kai snorted as he sat down and grabbed his game boy. Jemma could only guess he was going to try and beat Tala's score. Either that or rot his own brain. "How's Tanya settling in?" Jemma inquired. Kai's eye shot up to glare at Jemma as the english detective smiled sweetly. More sweetly then the amount of sugar she shoved into her mouth day to day.

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business." Kai snapped, his eyes returning to his game boy. He was currantly trying to beat Tala's high score. It was a competion the two had since nothing else in the school could excite them. Besides, years ago when Kai first met Tala, the two russians had made a blood promise to remain friends forever. Jemma placed her chocolate covered spoon down and huffed.

"God Kai, why are you such a jerk? Further more, why you suddenly on the defences over your sister? All I did was question her about the murders. Not like I was gonna murder her myself." she spat back. Kai paused the game, his attention now fully focused on Jemma. Tala watched from the other side of the room, his smile hidden behind a book. He knew this was going to be entertaining to watch.

"I'm defensive over my sister because she is the only family I have left." Kai shot back. Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Is that why you're so happy that your grandfather's dead or is it from something else?" Before Kai could reply, the others entered the room. Jemma watched the russian return to his game, signalling the end of the fight. _Wuss._ Jemma hissed and returned to her research.

--------

Lunch was pretty much a somber affair. It was the first time the group had ever been allowed to eat in their group room, seeing as the kitchen and the cafe were off limits. The others continued to chat as they had always done, but Jemma's mind was on the TV. It had been a long time since she had managed to catch an episode of The _Batman_. Faith watched as Jemma copied every punch that was traded between the Joker and the Batman.

"She sure has perked up alot." Tala muttered. Jemma's attention turned to a bowl of strawberries and chocolate ice-cream. She licked her lips as she spooned a helping, but never had time to put the spoon in her mouth as another fight broke out on the TV. Kai snorted.

"Yeah. For someone who's witnessed a murder." he added, causing the girl trio to glare at him. They loved Jemma like a little sister and seeing as she was shorter then all three of them, well they took as their duty to protect her. Kai glared back at the three girls. "What?"

"I guess Jemma was right. You are a jerk." May-lin huffed hotly, her fork hitting her plate. Kai's eyes narrowed further, as did Brooklyn's. He liked May-lin, really liked her. He didn't care if Kai was one of his friends or the fact that Kai could proberly kick his ass. Elizabeta nodded her head.

"Yeah! What she ever to done to you?" The Scottish girl hissed. Johnny placed a hand on her arm. He whispered _Bluebell_ under his breath but Elizabeta wasn't listening. Tala snorted from where he sat.

"She interviewed my sister without my knowledge." Kai shot back. Faith rolled her eyes, her lunch now forgotten. There was lots of things she hated about Kai. One of those things was the fact he never let go of anything.

"So what? Jemma needed to know about the murders Kai. After all she is working on the case." The female russian pointed out. It was now Kai's turn to roll his eyes. The shorter male got up, closely followed by Tala. "Where you going? Can't handle the fact you lost a verbal match to three girls?" Faith smirked. Kai glanced over his shoulder as Tala waited for him by the door.

"Hardly. I can think of much better things to do then talk to three half-wits who are so intent on protecting a slut." Kai shot back and left the room. Faith stood up, her palms hitting the table.

"Hiwatari! You get back here this instance!" Faith screamed, but the said russian did not return. Jemma flicked the TV off once her programme had finished, and turned her attention to the group. She had heard every word from them, but didn't want to let on just yet. Now that Kai was out of the room, Jemma felt she could speak freely once more.

"And he would know what a slut is, seeing as he's bedded quiet a few." Jemma stated slyly. Faith burst out laughing and was quickly joined by the remaining friends. Jemma stood up and made her towards the friends. "Looks like it's my fault that the friendship you guys had is shattering." she sighed. Elizabeta shook her head.

"Hell no! As far as I know, our friendship with those two was already shattering, way before you turned up." she replied. Jemma smiled a little.

"Thanks Bluebell." she whispered before stretching. "Hey Lin. Don't you have to be at the music room today?" Jemma questioned, looking at her _batman_ watch. May-lin cursed and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks Jem. I'll see you guys later." the chinese girl smiled and took off.


	9. Chapter 9

_Elizabeta Stride: Why me? (Coughs) Anyway, My harlequin Romance would like to thank __**ShadowWolfDagger**,__**rebelmewphoenix**__ and __**kavbj**__ for reviewing. _

_May-Lin Kyuuka: You're not the only one Bluebell. (Looks at HMR and squeaks) The song that Ming-Ming sings is called __**You are the moon**__ by _

* * *

Lightening streaked the sky that afternoon, as thunder roared someway off. The rain had just started at 12 o'clock and had given no sigh of stopping.The remaining friends, Faith, Elizabeta, Johnny, Brooklyn and Jemma were all still seated in the group room. Jemma had explained to the two boys who her suspect was. Johnny shook his head as Brooklyn rubbed his. "You're sure?" Brooklyn inquired. Jemma shook her head. 

"No. Not 100 percent sure anyway." Jemma paused and placed a finger to her chin. "About 50 percent sure." Another pause as Jemma shrugged her shoulders. "Either way that's who I suspect. You can't tell anyone outside this room." she warned.

"What about Lin?" Johnny questioned. Elizabeta smiled a little.

"Don't worry Johnny. Lin already knows about it. Us three girls were the first she told." she informed. Brooklyn let a hurt look across his face.

"And you didn't tell us first? I'm hurt." he mocked. Jemma giggled and rolled her eyes. Whatever the case the english detective was sure that she could trust them all. There was a feeling in her gut that no matter what, they wouldn't tell. Jemma got up suddenly and reached for her ice-cream and strawberries. She frowned when she found that the ice-cream had melted, but ate the sugary goodness all the same.

--------

Tala grumbled under his breath and pulled his umbrella further over his head. Kai had asked him to check on Tanya. A shortcut to Block A was straight across the grass, but Tala was not going to risk it. From where he was, Tala could easily tell the grounds have become a bog. No, Tala decided to stay safe and walk along the gravel path.

The path took the full lenght of the grounds from the side and was the longest route. Tala sighed as lightening streaked the sky again and hurried his pace. He hated going under trees in a thunderstorm. Suddenly Tala looked up at his umbrella. It was also pretty stupid to have an umbrella up in a thunderstorm. Tala glanced back to the door of Block A. _I should be able to make it if I run._ Tala thought and pulled his umbrella down.

He counted to 3 before darting out and running towards the door of Block A. Thankfully a little shelter had been built. Tala shook the raindrops from his hair and pulled out his ID card. He swiped it through a small grey box, which gave out a loud beep and the door unlocked. Tala entered the block and made his way to Tanya's dorm.

-------

May-lin played a small tune on the music room piano, then looked over to Ming-Ming. Recently her heart had not been into singing, not since Crusher's death. Ming-Ming liked Crusher because he treated her like a little sister. She had also met Crusher's sister who was ill in hospital. May-lin sighed. "Shall we try one more time before calling it quits?" the chinese girl questioned. Ming-Ming looked up and nodded her head.

May-lin began to play again as Ming-Ming walked over to stand by the piano.

_"Shadows all around you,  
As you surface from the dark.  
Emerging from the gentle grip,  
Of night's unfolding arms.  
Darkness, darkness everywhere,  
Do you feel all al---"_

May-lin looked up when Ming-Ming stopped singing. The chinese girl sighed loudly and stopped playing. "Look, lets call it quits. You can't keep your mind on the song." May-lin paused and growled as Ming-Ming walked towards the window of the room. "Hey! You even listening to me?" May-Lin questioned harshly. The music room opened as Hillary Tachibana entered the room.

"You two almost done? The music teacher wants me to lock..." Hillary frowned as Ming-Ming opened a window. "Ming-Ming, you don't want to be doing that." Hillary walked further into the room as Ming-Ming climed onto the open window. "Ming-Ming! Get down!" Hillary yelled. May-lin jumped over the desks and tried to grab Ming-Ming's hand. Her fingers brushed past the singer's skin before Ming-Ming fell through the window.

"NO!" May-lin screamed and hung out the window, trying to grab hold of Ming-Ming. She missed completely as Ming-Ming hit the cold floor. Even from where she was, May-lin could hear the sickening crack as Ming-Ming's head bounced off the floor. Her light blue hair was now coated in crimson and what was most disturbing off all was the fact Ming-Ming's eyes were still wide open.

Hillary grabbed hold of May-lin and yanked her inside. The chinese girl's dark purple bangs stuck to her forehead as tears began to form in her bright eyes. Now she knew how Jemma felt when she had seen Crusher kill himself. May-lin stared numbly at her hands as Hillary rang the headmaster on the classroom phone.

--------

Faith turned her attention away from the chess game, she was playing with Elizabeta, when she heard a phone ringing. "Whoes phone is that?" The russian questioned. The ringing was different then anything she had heard before. It sounded like a J-rock song, but it was slightly muffled. Faith and Elizabeta watched Jemma pulled out a different coloured phone from her pocket. She flipped it open and held it to her ear.

_"Nani?"_ Jemma questioned in her usual bored fashion. Suddenly something in her eyes sparked and they narrowed. "How did you get this number?" she hissed. Faith and Elizabeta could easily tell something was up. Jemma, on the other hand, pressed the phone closer to her ear. "Answer my question _baka_!"

_"Now now. That would be telling Shadow."_ came the sneer. Jemma growled under her breath.

"Alright Angel, enough! This has gone on long enough!" she snapped. The Angel of Death tutted down the phone.

_"Hardly. There are still many people I need to get rid of. There are still people which threaten my ideal of a perfect world."_ There came a loud pause. _"Which reminds me. That wannabe singer Ming-Ming? You know her right? She's just lept to her death."_

Jemma gasped loudly. "What the! You can be serious!" she yelled standing up. Faith and Elizabeta looked at each other. Something was up.

_"Serious. Bye for now Shadow."_ The line went dead. Jemma spun round to look at the others.

"We have to go to the music room now!" she ordered. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow as Johnny yawned.

"Why?"

Jemma growled and rushed to the door. "Because Ming-Ming's just lept to her death and May-lin might be next." she replied. The gang looked at each other before following Jemma. Brooklyn ran the quickest, almost slipping on the polished floor as they made their way to the music room.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

By the time the group had made it to the classroom, May-lin was perched on the edge of her seat. Her eyes were no longer bright and happy as they darted round the room. Her hair was still wet from hanging out the window. All in all, May-lin did not look like her former self. Brooklyn bit his lip as he stepped forward. "Lin?" he called. The chinese girl's eyes shot up and stared at Brooklyn for a spilt second. Her eyes then began to water. 

"Brook." she whispered and ran into him. Brooklyn hugged her tightly as he tried to sooth her sobs. Faith, Elizabeta and Johnny were also by her side, helping Brooklyn calm her down. It scared them all to see her like that. After all, May-lin had rarely shown any signs of unhappiness. The Kyuuka family was known for being strong willed and rarely being upset. Jemma ran past the group and lent out of the window.

"Aww jeeze." The english girl muttered and pulled herself back in.

_"The headmaster has phoned the police."_ came a small voice. Jemma turned to see a rubby eyed girl, sitting from way from a small drum kit. Jemma chewed the inside of her mouth before holding out her hand.

"Jemma Scott." she greeted. The girl smiled a little and shook Jemma's hand.

"Hillary Tachibana." she paused and wiped her eye. "I only wish we could have met under better..." Hillary stopped and stared at Jemma. "What?"

"Tachibana? As in Ginchiyo Tachibana?" Jemma questioned, leaning forward. The others turned to face Jemma, wondering what she was talking about. May-lin rested her head on Brooklyn's shoulder and refused to move. Brooklyn himself didn't mind. Hillary stared at Jemma in shock.

"Y-Yes. How do you know of my ancestor?" Hillary inquired. Jemma rubbed a finger under her nose and smiled.

"Too much time playing _Samurai warriors 2_. So you're her descendant. Wow, you have quite the name to live up too." Jemma replied. The english girl rocked on the ball sof her feet and sighed. "I wonder what Ming-Ming did to make her evil in the eyes of the Angel." she muttered. Hillary shook her head.

"It wasn't the Angel. She killed herself. Ming-Ming's been really upset because of Crusher's death." she pointed out. It was Jemma's turn to shake her head.

"I doubt it. Ming-Ming may have been upset but she wouldn't miss this talent show. Angel had something to do with it. I have a feeling in my gut over this."

--------

By the time Tala made his way back to the other block, he noticed the police crawling all over the school. Tala frowned and followed the path round to the front. A crowd had already gathered. "What's happened?" Tala asked. Julia turned to look over her shoulder.

"Ming-Ming's dead." she whispered in reply. Tala gasped a little before covering it up. He watched the ambulance men take the body away. The red haired russian said a silent pray for Ming-Ming, even though he didn't like her that much.

"How did she die?" Tala inquired. This time Julia's close friend, Mathilda turned to face Tala. She was a pretty girl in Tala's opinion but Mathilda already had her eye on Miguel. It was some time before Mathilda spoke.

"Jumped from the music room window." came the small, mousy reply. Tala glanced up at the building. He couldn't see the music room window from where he stood, but Tala could only guess it was a big drop down.

-------

Jemma and Faith lay on their stomachs in the group room. They stared up at the TV watching _American Beauty_. Jemma glanced over to Faith, who seemed deeply engrossed with the film. "Do you think May-lin's gonna be okay?" She inquired. Faith looked over to her friend before nodding her head.

"If there is one thing I know for sure about May-lin is that she's a tough cookie. The whole of her family are. If anything Brooklyn will help her get through." Faith paused and sat up. "That guy cares alot about her." she muttered. The movie now forgotten, Jemma rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed." Jemma whispered, placing her hands behind her head. Silence fell over the two girls before Faith spoke again.

"So, how did you get into this school?" she questioned, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Jemma looked over to her, one eye brow raised. She watched Faith reach for the DVD remote and pause the film.

"How'd ya mean?"

Faith shrugged. "Was it cause of money or was it cause you're a smart kid?" she added. Jemma returned her eyes to the ceiling, a small smile on her face.

"My grandfather, who lives in Florance, learnt of my dad's promotion. He was very pleased with his only son. When he found out I had to go to a new school, my grandfather paid Mr D a visit. According to my dad, My grandfather and Mr D are good friends. My Grandfather offered to fund my stay here." Jemma replied, cutting the whole story short. Faith whislted, impressed with her friend. Jemma glanced at Faith. "What about you and the others?" she questioned.

Faith pointed herself. "Me? Well, my dad owns the largest and most well known company that manufactures manga. That's mostly where half of my Yaoi manga's come from. Elizabeta and Johnny's funds come from family ties. They both belong to Scotland's richest families. May-lin's father owns a huge computer company in china." Faith paused. "Brooklyn's funds comes from family also. Tala shares the Hiwatari fortune with Kai and Tanya." she explained. Faith noticed Jemma's sudden change in mood when the Hiwatari's were mentioned. "You still angry at Kai?"

Jemma shook her head. "I am still a bit angry at him but it's not that. It's just that Tanya's suddenly turned up and the murders have started to happen here." She informed. Faith nodded her head.

"I know what you mean. Tanya wasn't here, the murder's were outside. Tanya comes here, two murders right under our nose." faith paused and shivered. "It's all getting a tad creepy if you ask me." she muttered.

_"I doubt Kai would agree with you."_

Both girls spun round to see Tala, standing in the doorway. "Who asked you?" Faith shot back. Tala narrowed his ice blue eyes as Jemma glanced round for Kai. Tala looked at Jemma before his eyes returned to the other seething russian

"I'm merely going to tell you once. Don't try to contact Tanya again. Kai will do anything to protect his sister." Tala pointed at Jemma. "He wants you to stay away from her at all costs." he informed. Jemma snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And? I'm my own person and Kai cannot stop someone from the police questioning his sister, unless she refuses to answer any questions." Jemma informed. Tala chuckled and dug his hands in his pockets.

"You're not part of the police force. You're just a sad little girl who doesn't like reality because it's too boring for her." he countered. Both Faith and Jemma stood up but only Jemma walked up to Tala. She stopped and stared at the russian who towered over her tiny frame. The silence was thick before Jemma drew her fist back and punched Tala hard in the nose. He stumbled back, glaring at Jemma while he held his nose.

"Don't you ever mock what I do. I'm trying to make russian a safer place by finding out who the angel is. I don't need some pampered rich git telling me to grow up, when you haven't even done the stuff I do." Jemma hissed. She spun round and kicked the door shut with a loud bang. Tala glared at the door before checking for blood. When he found none, the red head set off to his own dorm.


	11. Chapter 11

Jemma Aeris Scott: And people say I'm the weird one here. Anyway MHR would like to thank everyone who has been waiting and those who have reviewed. (Looks over to MHR and rolls eyes) I am so not with her.

* * *

When Faith, Elizabeta May-lin entered the group room the next morning, they found Jemma sitting with a large tub of ice-cream. Folders lay on the floor and the table, tossed carelessly to one side. Jemma's eyes were fixed on the large TV which was showing another episode of Batman. Faith elbowed her chinese and Scotish friend both in the ribs and chuckled. "She's got the ice-cream out! Must mean big business." faith joked. 

"Ha, very funny Faith." Jemma muttered, a tiny smirk on her lips. As the credits rolled onto the screen, Jemma flicked the TV off and waited for her friends to join her. The english girl lifted another spoon of Ice-cream to her mouth, inhaling the sweet sugary smell. In her opinion, this was what life was all about.

"So what flavor did you get from the cooks?" Elizabeta chuckled. The large tub of ice-cream was placed on the coffee table, letting the girl's read the label. _Rolo ice-cream_ was printed on the side. Faith smirked and dipped her finger in, scooping some ice-cream from the tub. Jemma glared at her russian friend but said nothing.

"So what are you doing, sitting here on her own?" May-lin inquired. Jemma swallowed the ice-cream in her mouth and then wiped the corners of her mouth.

"Thinking."

Faith raised an eye brow. "About Angel?" Jemma nodded her head. "Oh wait! You still thinking about the _Tanya_ angle?" The russian questioned again. Once more Jemma nodded her head. Elizabeta and May-lin looked the two girls over.

"What _Tanya_ angle? Wait! Isn't Tanya Kai's sister?" Elizabeya questioned. Both Jemma and faith nodded their heads. Elizabeta made a _T_ shape with her hands. "Whoa! Whoa! Time out! You can't go saying Tanya's Angel!" the scotish girl cried out.

"Bluebell's right. Kai would string you up from the threater room rafters." May-lin added, taking her own share of the ice-cream.

"I know. Kai has warned me to stay away from his sister, but he doesn't need to know. Look at it from our point of view. Tanya's not at this school, the murders are outside. Tanya's at the school, the murders are starting inside the school." Jemma replied. Elizabeta made a slight _O_ with her mouth and turned to grab something from behind her.

"Ming-Ming's folder. I had to do some pretty heavy digging to get the juicy stuff out, but I managed it." Elizabeta explained handing a cream coloured folder to Jemma. The english detective nodded her thanks and flicked through the folder. May-lin cocked her head to one side.

"What are you looking?" the chinese girl questioned. Jemma's eyes did not leave the folder.

"Not to sure Lin, but I'll...Hang on a minute." The other three girls all looked at each other as Jemma pulled out a small sheet of paper. "Ming-Ming was doing a bit of fraud on the side." Jemma muttered.

"What? Ming was doing fraud? That can't be true. I mean Ming-Ming may be annoying, but she's pretty brainless. There's no way..." Jemma held up her hand, cutting May-lin off.

"It says her father was doing the fraud. He got caught, but without any evidence the case went out the window. Says here, he died from lung cancer." Jemma muttered before her eyes scanned the rest of the paper. "Ming-Ming was caught signing Mr Dickinson's name on some important documents so she could get money and she changed her father's will. This left everything to her." Jemma finished, placing the piece of paper down.

"So there's just one more question. How in heaven name's did The Angel get all the information?" Faith inquired.

----------

"Tanya!"

Tanya Hiwatari did not pause as she continued to walk towards an old weeping willow tree. Her mind was on her brother's timetable. It confused her when it did not match her own. Even though Block A had lessons, Block B did not.

"Tanya!"

Tanya chewed her lip, wondering where to stop or not. Her brother had warned her not to talk to other people on campus apart from his friends. Trouble was Tanya had no idea who they were.

"Tanya! God-damnit, wait up!"

Tanya decided to take a chance and stopped walking. She caught sight of a blue haired girl running towards her. Her light purple eyes were trained on the floor, but Tanya could clearly see thick eye-liner framing those beautiful eyes. The girl wour a black T-shirt which had the words _Welcome to the black parade_ blazed across and a pair of blue skinny ripped jeans. Tied round her waist was a dark blue hoodie. Tanya waited till the girl got closer and caught her breath. "Do I know you?" the younger Hiwatari asked.

The girl caught her breath and looked up. "I'm Jemma Scott. One of your brother's friends." the girl replied. Tanya smiled.

"Oh nice to met you. Did you come out here to enjoy the weather?" Tanya inquired. The two continued their way to the weeping willow. Jemma looked up to see black rain clouds slowly clawing their way across the sky.

"Sort of." Jemma paused as they sat down. "Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. My father is working on the _Angel of Death_ case. He wanted to ask you some questions but can't get away from work. He wanted me to ask for him instead, if that's okay?" Jemma explained. Tanya chuckled a little under her breath.

"Feel free Jemma. Funny how my brother has never mentioned you before." she replied. Jemma could tell Tanya was slightl uneased. Jemma didn't mind as this only served as a challenge on an already differcult mission. Jemma scratched the back of her neck.

"Well I haven't been here long. 4 weeks maybe." she shrugged. "First question. Did your grandfather get reports of any crimnals at all?" Jemma asked. Tanya nodded her head.

"Yeash. My grandfather owns half of russia. The police force had to send reports to my grandfather." Tanya replied as she lent back against the willow. Jemma made a mental note of the answer before asking another question.

"Did you or Kai ever got to look at them?" Tanya looked away from Jemma to stare at the clouds. For some strange reason Tanya had a feeling that Jemma was not being all that truthful. She let a small sigh escape her lips, but quickly covered it up with a yawn.

"No. Grandfather kept them in a password guarded folder. Kai may have known the password but I doubt he would have hacked into grandfather's computer." Tanya informed. Suddenly a large raindrop fell on Tanya's head. She shook her head as more began to fall. Jemma cursed under her breath.

"Oh give me a break!" she snapped and stood up. She turned to look at Tanya, who was holding her bag over her head. "I guess this cuts the meeting short. Sorry if I bothered you at all." Jemma stated. Tanya shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay. If you do get to talk to your father again, tell him I wish _Shadow_ the best of luck in catching Angel." the younger hiwatari paused. "I know that he'll catch the killer. Everyone thinks he won't. You'll pass the message on right?" Tanya questioned. When Jemma nodded her head, Tanya darted off back to Block A. Jemma smiled to herself as she ran back to Block B.

_If Tanya thinks I'll catch the killer, then I will. It would be a real shame if the killer __**was**__ Tanya though._ Jemma mused.

--------

The first thing Jemma noticed about the group room was that it was silent. Jemma checked her watch. _Strange. Half past 3 means everyone comes here._ Jemma shook her watch before holding it close to her ear. "Don't tell me the batteries have gone." Jemma muttered.

"What part of _Stay away from my sister_ don't you get?"

Jemma looked up to see Kai standing by the window of the room. "Well good evening to you grouch." she snapped. The english girl calmly walked over to the coffee table. She bent down to pick up the folders she had left when Kai grabbed her arm. "Hey! What in Frank Iero's name do you think you're doing?" Jemma squeaked. She tried to yank her arm away from Kai, but his grip was too strong.

"Leave my sister alone!" Kai hissed. Jemma pouted in an angry fashion, one arm clutching her folders tightly to her chest.

"Make me asswipe!" Jemma shot back. A vein throbbed on Kai's forehead. Before Jemma had a chance to right back, Kai slammed her into a wall. The folders hit the floor and Jemma squeaked loudly. Kai grabbed her short and yanked her up a little higher. Jemma didn't want to admit it, but Kai was starting to scare her.

"Leave my sister alone, got that? I've worked damn hard to make sure people like my grandfather don't hurt her. You're only going to make things worst for her. I won't tell you again. Next time I will personally make sure you will never be able to bother her again." Kai warned. A dry chuckle escaped from Jemma's throat.

"Whatcha gonna do? Bury me six feet under? I'd like to see you try." she joked. Kai growled lowly before letting Jemma go. She smacked harder into the wall as Kai stormed off back to his room. A sly smirk appeared on Jemma's face as her bangs hide her eyes. "Personally make sure huh? That's interesting." she chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

Tala made his way slowly past the group room, his arms heavy with books. He had some work to catch up on, but couldn't stand being in the library. Too many people were talking even though it was meant to be a place of quiet. Tala stopped in his tracks when he heard voices in the group room.

_"Okay, so you're telling us that you're suspect isn't just one person?"_

Tala shifted a little. Suspect? That could only mean Jemma's been thinking way too much on the Angel case. Tala lent closer to the door, his ear lightly pressing the polished wood.

_"Yeah. I think our __**Angel**__ is connected to Tanya."_

--------

Elizabeta shook her head. "Wait a minute! I thought you thought that..." Elizabeta trailed off. Glancing round she lent closer to Jemma. "...Tanya was **Angel**." she finished. Taking hold of her coffee cup, Jemma nodded her head.

"I did. But certain things have come to light. That's all." she replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Faith, Elizabeta, May-lin, Johnny and Brooklyn all looked at each other. In their opinion, this case was getting crazier by the minute.

"What certain things?" Johnny questioned. He reached over the coffee table and grabbed a handful of sweets. The one thing the friends loved about Jemma was her never-ending supply. If it wasn't the cooks handing over jars of Chocolate spread, strange brown boxes filled with sweets and the like were deliveried to the school. And never one to be selfish, Jemma handed out the sweets to her friends like they were going out of fashion.

"Something Kai Hiwatari said to me yesturday." Jemma replied. She placed her hand in a clear bag and pulled out a handful of cherries. She plucked one from its stem with her teeth and chewed thoughtfully on the bitter fruit before spitting the stone out. She stared at the red messy stone that lay in the palm of her hand. "I wonder. Do you think that if I bury this stone, I'll be able to grow a cherry tree?" she questioned. The others rolled their eyes.

"Enough about cherries. What about **Angel**?" Brooklyn inquired. Jemma threw the stone in the bin and turned her attention back to her friends.

"It's just Kai said to me, he worked hard to keep his sister safe. Now we all know that Kai and Tanya were not the only ones to have been adopted by Voltaire. There were four others as well." Jemma pointed out. The friends all nodded their head.

"Yeah. Tala's one of them." Faith pointed out, taking her share of the sweets.

"Then there's Bryan, Spencer and Ian." May-lin informed. She turned her attention to the door of the group room. The chinese girl was sure she had heard soemthing on the side. When she was sure she didn't hear anything, May-lin turned back to her friends. "I know for a fact that they all treat each other like brothers. They treat Tanya like their own little sister." She added. Jemma smirked.

"That proves my theory then. Angel is someone with a contection to Tanya. They'll stop at nothing to make the world a safer place for her." she cheered.

----

Tanya tapped her pencil against the side of her homework book. She was struggling with one question and it was bugging her completely. Her room-mate had gone with her friends, leaving the young Hiwatari all alone. Tanya didn't mind too much as the screams of the other students were still heard through the school. Unknown to Tanya, her dorm room door began to open slowly. A dark figure entered the room and slowly walked up behind Tanya.

"Sakura, close the door will you. It's freezing." Tanya muttered, thinking it was her room-mate. A heavy hand was placed on Tanya's shoulder causing the young Hiwatari to scream. Tanya spun round to see a large blond haired teenager, smiling down at her. "Spencer! You almost gave me a heart-attack." Tanya complained, one hand on her chest. Spencer scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Tan. I didn't mean too." he chuckled. Tanya chuckled a little with him before coughing.

"So, what brings you here?"

-------

Jemma hummed a little to herself as she sat in the library. _Only a few more weeks till the summer holidays. Six weeks off. That should be enough time to excute my plan._ Jemma mused, flicking through different folders. A shadow fell over her causing Jemma to look up. Tala stood in front of her with two other boys. "Can I help Red?" Jemma questioned. She could only gather that the other two boys were Bryan and Ian.

"I wanna know what you meant yesturday." Tala stated. Jemma stared at him in confusion.

"Now I'm confuddled. What did I say yesturday?" The second tallest one, Bryan, slammed his hands down on Jemma's desk.

"You damn well what." he spat. Jemma shook her head.

"Nope, sorry. No clue." Tala lent forward, his nose almost touchings hers. Jemma back up as far as the chair would let her.

"Something about Tanya." he hissed. Jemma rolled her eyes but said nothing. "How dare you think that one of us would murder people." Tala added, his tone low. Jemma stared hard at Tala before chuckling.

"I suppose you heard what me and the others were talking about. I also guess that you told Kai." she replied. Tala nodded his head. Jemma sighed and got up, collecting her folders. "Figures. Kai's bound to have warned Tanya, else he would have been here already." When Jemma looked back at Tala, Bryan and Ian her eyes were dark. "Tell his high and mighty, if he wants to warn me about his sister, he should come and do it himself." with that Jemma spun on her heel and left the library.

"Do you think she's right?" Ian squeaked. Bryan glanced down at his friend.

"Right about what?"

"One of us being Angel. Do you think she could be right?" Ian repeated. Tala snorted.

_She's wrong! None of us is Angel. There's no way we could be. We'd lower ourselves to that of Voltaire and I know we'd never want to be like him._ Tala shook his head, despite the strange looks he got from the other two. _She wrong. She's so wrong!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to everyone who has left a review. I also have another story on the go called __**Hidden Intentions**_

* * *

"Excuse me? Mr Dickinson?" 

The said headmaster of Riverdale high looked up. His old eyes sparkled when he saw Jemma poke her head round the door. "Jemma! Good to see you again. Come in, come in!" Mr Dickinson greeted, pointing to a red chair in front of his desk. Jemma smiled sweetly and entered the headmaster's office. She closed the door slowly and sat down in front of Mr Dickinson. "Now my girl, how is your grandfather?" the old man smiled.

"Doing great sir." Jemma chimed in reply. She knew she had to find a way of thanking her grandfather for getting her into the school. Mr Dickinson smiled thoughtfully and lent back in his chair. "The reason I came here today sir, is because I need to ask a favor." Jemma began. Mr Dickinson raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what type of favor is it?" he questioned. Jemma twisted the hem of her black shirt nervously before speaking again.

"I have a plan on catching the Angel. As you know I believe the Angel is a student in this very school." Jemma paused as Mr Dickinson nodded his head. "During the summer hoildays, I need to excute a plan. I really need your premisson to it." Jemma explained. Mr Dickinson scratched his chin.

"What type of plan?"

-------

May-lin tapped her pen against her desk.

R.E was boring. She didn't believe in God or anything like that. She didn't see why they had to take such a stupid lesson but May-lin couldn't do much about it. The chinese girl glanced to the empty seat beside her. _Where in hell's name is Jemma?_ May-lin wondered. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and a meek looking Jemma entered the room. The teacher looked at Jemma over her glasses.

"Jemma, you're late. 25 minutes late to be correct." the teacher snapped. Jemma gave a shy smile. "What's your excuse?" The teacher sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm late Miss. I was in a meeting with the headmaster." Jemma replied. The teacher rolled her eyes before waving the english girl away. Jemma smiled once more and almost skipped to her chair next to May-lin. The chinese girl lent closer to her friend.

"In a meeting with Mr D? Whatcha do, get in trouble?" she inquired in a low voice. Jemma bit her lip to keep from laughing, before shaking her head.

"Nah, it's just I needed Mr D's premission for a plan I'm about to excute." she explained. May-lin raised an eyebrow, puzzlement seen in her eyes. Jemma smiled sweetly. "Don't worry. You'll see what plan I mean. After all, we haven't got long until the summer hoildays, ne?" she added. May-lin returned the smile. Whatever the strange _plan_ was, May-lin could tell it was going to be fun.

-------

Kai sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Kai had forgotten about a book he had left in the group room. He had to return the book to the library tomorrow, and he still had not finished it. Kai stopped at the group room and placed a hand on the handle. It was quiet on the other end, meaning the others were not inside. Kai sighed again and entered the room.

As the door swung open, something went _Click_. Kai glanced before the door to find a line of dominos. The door had knocked one over which started a chain-reaction. Kai's crimson eyes watched the line fall as it swept round the room. He found Jemma lying underneath the glass coffee table, watching the line zip past her. "What are you doing?" Kai questioned. He stepped over the dominos and headed towards a large bookcase. Jemma smirked at Kai as the domino line rushed past his feet.

"Playing dominos. What does it look like?" she stated. Kai picked out the book he wanted and rolled his eyes. "By the way Kai. You a stayer or a leaver?" Jemma suddenly asked, crawling out from underneath the coffee table. Kai glared at her.

"Stayer. Why?" he inquired. Jemma's smirk got wider.

"Great! So am I." she giggled. Kai swore in russian before leaving the room. Jemma winced slightly when Kai slammed the door before picking up a discharged domino. _So I guess my plan will work after all. I've got Mr D's premission to do it._ Jemma smiled again. "Looks like my plan is going to run smoothly." she chuckled.

-------

Hillary shivered a little. Being class president did have it perks, but this was not one of those perks. She was tidying up one of the classrooms when she noticed the window open. Sighing loudly, Hillary reached to close it when the lights went out. Hillary turned to the light switch. "That's odd." she muttered. Hillary moved around tables and chairs before reaching the light switch. Flicking it on, Hillary smiled and turned round. She gasped loudly when she saw Julia holding a gun. "Julia? What are you doing?" Hillary questioned.

"I know you stole money from my brother." Julia hissed. Hillary back up until she hit the wall.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Hillary uttered, her eyes darting to Julia then to the gun. Julia snorted and raised the gun higher, aiming for Hillary's head.

"Don't lie to me! I know you took it! You stole money from my brother. The same money he's been saving up." Julia snapped. Hillary began to panic. Her palms began to sweat. Before Hillary had a chance to run, Julia pulled the trigger. There came a loud defending bang and Hillary's blood spattlered on the wall. Hillary herself slumped to the floor. Julia stared at the body before a wave of sickness and guilt washed over. "W-W-What have I done?" Julia whispered.

She knelt next to Hillary's corpse and started to cry. Somewhere in the background she could hear foot-steps running towards the classroom. Staring at the gun in her hands, Julia knew she had only one course of action. Just as her brother and a couple of other students entered the room, Julia placed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. "JULIA!" Raul screamed as Jemma, Faith and May-lin appeared on the scene. Raul hugged his sister's dead body, not giving a damn whether or not he got blood of him. Jemma pounded the wall with her fist.

_Things have gone on long enough. This is not funny anymore, but Angel seems to think that. Curse you Angel! Curse you to the very depths of hell!_ Jemma hissed in her head.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you to everyone that has review. Sorry about the late up-date but I've been watching Death Note again. I'm on episode 36 now, yay!_

_Anyhoo, I have a new character joining the scene. I do claim ownership of Nathan Hikaru AKA Chaos, who is based on my boyfriend (who is now my eternal muse). _

* * *

Rain hailed down from the sky as another thunder-storm claimed Russia once more. The group were sitting in the group room that Saturday. The thunder-storm had caused the power to go down. Elizabeta and Johnny sat playing chess, using two rose scented candles as light. Faith used her own candle to read another yaoi manga. She lay on the floor in front of the large TV. Brooklyn and May-lin sat in one corner, near a bookcase, trying to outsmart the other. A long cable connected their game-boys together. 

Jemma sat at the coffee table. Her laptop screensaver flashed on and off as Jemma stared at the ceiling. Her fingers played with a necklace round her neck, which she had gotten by post the day before. _Another thunder-storm. Mother Nature sure is being bitter._ Jemma frowned as lightening streaked the sky. Suddenly her laptop gave a shrill beep. Everyone's attention turned to it as Jemma pulled the microphone closer to her. "_Nani_?" she questioned.

_"Is this Shadow?"_ came a reply. The voice was twisted, something that Jemma did to her own voice. Elizabetah watched in confusion as Jemma gasped. On the screen was a large black **C**.

"_Hai_. Chaos-kun...is it really you?" Jemma questioned. A small chuckled was heard.

_"Hai. How long has it been Shadow?"_ Chaos questioned. Jemma smiled faintly as the light from the candles danced on the ceiling. Her thoughts began to whirl. How long had it been really? Jemma suspected too long, but the face of her Chaos-kun was still strong in her mind.

"Too long Chaos-kun. May I inqurie as to why the sudden contact?" she replied. Chaos chuckled once again, but before he could reply Jemma spoke again. "And what's with the gift Chaos-kun? A little out of character for you, ne?" She joked. Chaos laughed louder this time.

_"I agree. However amethyst is your birthstone, correct?" _Chaos paused slightly. _"As for the sudden contact, I was just wondering how my favourtie bishoujo is doing with the __**Angel of Death**__ case and all."_ he added. The group all looked at Jemma as she blushed scarlet red.

"I am not a bishoujo. Please don't call me that." Jemma muttered, her eyes cast down to the floor. Chaos sighed a litte on the other end.

_"Gomen."_

---------

Kai yawned a little as he swung the flash light left and right. Since Hillary's death, Mr Dickinson had asked Kai to be the school president for a short while until a new one could be named. Kai didn't really mind that much. Tala was fast asleep. He had been studying a little too hard and had finally burned out. There came the sound of running feet from behind Kai. Before the russian had chance to turn round, someone smacked into him.

"_Oof_!" Kai groaned as he hit the floor on all fours. His flash light slide across the polished floor. Kai cursed under his breath at the stupidity of the other person. Before he went to help them up, Kai reached for his flash light. "Watch where you're going." Kai snapped a little, swinging the flash light in the person's face. Kai's eyes widened a little.

"_Gomen nasai."_ Mariam groaned, rubbing her forehead. When she opened her eyes, Mariam gasped a little. "K-Kai!" she squeaked and jumped to her feet. Before Kai could question what was going on, Mariam hualed him to his feet. "Are you okay?" Mariam questioned. Kai nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm okay. What's the rush Mariam?" Kai questioned. Mariam bent down to pick up something that had fallen from her grasp.

"I was looking for Bluebell. I want to return her CD." Mariam explained before looking at Kai. "Maybe you could give it back to her for me. You still talk to her right?" she added. Kai shrugged.

"Only at lessons. I've been busy with studying." he replied. The russian slowly took the CD from Mariam's hands. "I'll give it back to her. I'm passing the group room on my rounds anyway." Kai stated. Mariam smiled widely.

"Thanks Kai. I have to get going. I swear Dunga is gonna throttle Joseph." Mariam giggled and turned on her heel. "See you around Kai." she called over her shoulder and disappeared into the darkness. Kai rolled his eyes and carried on his rounds. As he came closer to the group room, he could hear talking.

-------

_"You alone Shadow-chan?"_

Jemma was about to shake her head but remembered that Chaos wouldn't be able to see. "_Lie_ Chaos-kun." she replied. Chaos hummed a little as if to say yes. This _Chaos_ was beginning to un-nerve the others, especially Faith. She moved round silently to look at the laptop screen. Nothing could be seen apart from the large **C**.

_Who is this guy? He seems to know a lot about Jemma and she, in turn, knows a lot about him. Why have we never heard of this Chaos? They seem to be on friendly terms but is it more then a friendship?"_ Faith wondered. The laptop whirled.

_"I see. You must trust them greatly if they know your real name and your alias. Shadow-chan, I wish I could help you capture __**Angel**__ but I'm a little bit busy here in England._" Chaos paused again.

"That's okay Chaos. I have many suspects. Perhaps we could meet up some time soon." Jemma suggested. Chaos hummed again.

_"I'd like that. It's been a long time since we talked. Oh, I have to go. More people to put behind bars. Good-bye for now, Sensei."_ Chaos replied. The other's gasped. A wide smile appeared on Jemma's face. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, as another streak of lightening flashed.

"Toodle pip Chaos-kun." The screen went black. The group room slowly opened and Kai stepped in. Faith, May-lin and Elizabeta glared at the russian. "So you finally come to join us Kai. You stood out there for a long time." Jemma chuckled, before turning round to face Kai. The russian merely snorted at the british detective. He held up Elizabeta's CD.

"I came to deliver this to Elizabeta. Mariam wanted to return it." Kai informed. He handed the Cd back to Elizabeta who snatched it from his hands. Kai frowned a little before looking at Jemma. "He called you sensei? Was he a pupil of yours?" Kai inquried. Jemma sighed and shut down her laptop. Closing the laptop up, Jemma's hands remained on the lid as she scanned it for any traces of dirt or dust. An old habit of hers.

"I'm not telling you Kai. You are no longer one of my friends and therefore I do not trust you." Jemma replied before turning round to face Kai once more. "Kindly leave." she added. Kai snorted.

"Let me ask one thing." Jemma nodded her head. "Am I one of your suspects?" Kai asked. It was a long time before Jemma nodded her head. Kai sighed a little. "I see." he muttered. The russian turned on his heel and left the group room. His shoes echoed down the corridor as he continued on with his rounds. Jemma eyed the door carefully.

_That was easier then I thought._ she mused.

-------

Nathan Hikaru sighed and lent back in his chair. His laptop screen returned to its normal stated, showing different pictures and news clippings. Sitting to the left of the keyboard was a small figure of an angel with black wings. Nathan lent forehead and cradled his cheek in his hands. "She hasn't changed. Not one bit." Nathan smiled. Bright blond hair fell in front of his hazel/green eyes. Nathan was proud of his hair colour, even if his mother was not to happy with the shade.

Nathan returned to his computer but did not do his usual work. he had become interest in the _Angel of Death_ since learning that _Shadow_ had joined the police force. "Should be a really good battle. A battle of the brains. No doubt _Angel_ will fall." Nathan mused as he continued to search through the russian news online. One hand reached under the top of his t-shirt and pulled a pure black crystal pendent into view.

He smiled as he scanned the news. "A real battle of the brains. Angel is child-ish and doesn't want to lose. However, my Jemma-chan is also child-ish and doesn't want to lose." Nathan paused and shook his head. "I really have got to stop talking to myself."

------

"So? Who is Chaos?"

Jemma glanced round the room. The candles had all been moved to the coffee table as the other's joined Jemma. The british girl had a feeling in her gut that Kai was going to do something in connection with Chaos. _Over my dead body!_ Jemma hissed in her mind. When Jemma was sure no-one was listening outside, Jemma began. "Chaos' real name is Nathan Hikaru. I met him back at my old school in England. He was a smart kid but reckless. I offered to teach him." Jemma began. Johnny held up his hand.

"Teach him? Are you saying you were _Shadow_ when you were still in high school?" Johnny questioned. Jemma smirked.

"I stated the alias _Shadow_ when I was 11. I'm 17 now. I've been _Shadow_ for 6 years. Nathan became Chaos when he was 13. He's 17 as well. My sweet Nath-kun had been Chaos for 4 years now, but it seems longer." Jemma paused and sighed dreamly. The other's raised their eyes.

"So he took over for you in england when you left to come to russian, right?" Brooklyn questioned. Jemma nodded her head.

"_Hai_. Nathan did live in Japan. It was his mother's wish to returned to her homeland." Faith cut her friend off.

"So he's half english, half japanese?" Jemma nodded her head. Faith smirked a little. "So that's how you learnt Japanese, right?" she inquired. Jemma smiled again and nodded her head. The rain hitted the window with force. Elizabeta was sure the windows were going to smash.

"Nathan became my successor. He has done everything in his power to help the british police force in my place." Jemma finished. May-lin chewed her bottom lip.

"That clears that up, but why didn't you want Kai to hear about Chaos?" the chinese girl questioned. Jemma glanced at the door of the group room.

"Call me crazy if you want, but I have a gut feeling that if Kai found out who Chaos really was, something might happen to Nathan." Jemma replied. "Like I said to Kai, I suspect him. I suspect him over everyone in this school. I suspect him over the other four who have direct contact with Tanya. I even suspect him over Tanya." she added. Brooklyn held up his hands.

"All well and good but there's one thing that puzzling me. Why has he killed you? If Kai really is **Angel**, then he would have killed you now. He knows what you look like and you're real name, yet you're still alive." Brooklyn pointed out. Jemma frowned.

_Brook's right. I'm still alive even though Kai knows my true name. What is he planning?_ Jemma wondered.

* * *

_Key:_

_Bishoujo: __**pretty girl  
**__Lie:__** No  
**__Gomen:__** I'm Sorry  
**__Gomen Nasasi: __**I'm very sorry**_


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't know Chaos-kun. I'm kind of stumped."

The laptop whirled as Chaos shifted a little. _"Stumped? The great Shaodw-chan? Unheard of!"_ Chaos scoffed. Jemma held back giggles. She was in her dorm room, unable to sleep. Faith had fallen asleep some time ago. Jemma was glad that Nathan was also an insomniac.

"Oh ha! Very funny Chaos-kun. It could happen." Jemma pointed out. She twirled the chain of her necklace round her finger. Chaos chuckled.

_"I know, I know. What are you stumped over then?"_ he inquired. Jemma's eyes roamed over the folders that littered her bed and floor. Her mind began to whirl over the different ways one person can kill. All of her ideas proved to be useless becasue they did not match _Angel's_ method of killing. Jemma sighed lightly.

"It's just...how do you kill a person when you don't actually touch them?" Jemma quesitoned. Chaos went quiet, also pondering the question. Jemma thought it had stumped him too, but suddenly Chaos came out with an answer.

_"You ever heard of Death Gods?"_ Jemma frowned at the screen. What has Death gods got to do with it? Instead of questioning her old student, Jemma merely hummed in the back of her throat as a yes. _"Legend has it that they use notebooks to kill people. Kind of like that anime we use to watch. What was was it called again? Oh wait! __**Death Note**__." _Chaos began. Jemma snorted and moved to lie on her stomach.

"Please! Are you saying Death Gods are real and someone is using a Death note to kill people?" the british girl muttered. In the back of her mind, it did make sense. All you had to do was write in the book and a person would die. If **Angel** did have a book or something like that, then maybe it would explain how people died without **Angel** actually touching them. Something was being thrown from Chaos's right hand to his left.

_"Don't dismiss it Shadow. I don't think someone has __**a**__ Death note, but it is possible to get notebooks that can kill. Maybe __**Angel**__ bought it from a shop somewhere. You know, one of those really old and weird shops." _Chaos offered. The more Chaos pointed it out, the more it made sense. Jemma smiled and lay on her back. All **Angel** needed was a name and most likely a face. Then _proof!_, said person kicks the bucket.

-------

Brooklyn watched a small bird fly away from the window of the dinning hall, before continuing on with his breakfast. At the moment he was sandwhiched between May-lin and Kai. Brooklyn didn't really understand why Tala and Kai still joined them for breakfast. His thoughts didn't dwell on it long enough as he turned his attention to Jemma. Instead of the usual amount of sugar, Jemma was slowly munching on a bowl full of strawberries. It was clear she was deep in thought.

_If what Chaos-kun said was true, then there must a dozen different stores selling that type of stuff. __**Angel**__ could have gone to any of them. He would have paid in cash as credit card is easy to track._ Jemma paused in her musing as she picked anyother strawberry up. She stared at it. _using a note book that not only kills people, maybe it can control a person's thoughts. So __**Angel**__ can write down the time of when he wants that person dead. That way he can blend in with other students._

"Tyson! You okay?"

Everyone's attention turned to Tyson Granger. He began to choke on his breakfast, holding his neck tightly. His friends were all panicking as they tried to save him. Jemma glanced over to Kai and swore she had seen a shadow of smile on his face. "What you smiling at?" Jemma hissed across the table. Kai looked up and raised an eyebrow. By the time the school nurse came, Tyson was already dead.

------

Jemma sat in the group room and watched two phones. One was black and red, the other was blue. The others all watched Jemma as she sat very still. Johnny lent closer to Faith's ear. "You wanna ask?" he whispered. Faith shook her head.

"If I ask, it may be bad for my sanity." she replied. Suddenly the black and red phone rang. The notes of a J-rock song floated through the group room before Jemma picked it up. Everyone held their breath.

"Long time, no talk Angel." Jemma greeted. Elizabeta took in a sharp breath as May-lin shook her head. There came a chuckle from the other end.

_"You really are smart Shadow."_ he muttered. Jemma gritted her teeth but remained calm.

"So tell me Angel. Why kill Tyson? As far as I know, he hasn't commited any crimes. Please share your view on this." she replied. Angel hissed a little at Jemma's question. He figured she was being a little too calm.

_"Not commited any crimes? Look at him Shadow. Large, fat, overweight. Call it what you will, but he commited the sin of gluttony."_ Angel stated. Jemma smirked a little. So Angel was bored with just normal crime, he was targetting sins as well.

"Perhaps you should kill yourself. After all, isn't wraith a sin? Then again, suicide it a selfish way to die. Wouldn't you agree?" Jemma smirked. Angel was getting annoyed with her tone. _Good._ Jemma mused. _It will be easier for him to make a mistake._ "Another thing I would like to ask Angel. Why am I still alive? If you are who I think you are, then you would have killed me by now, ne?" Jemma added.

_"Perhaps. However, this game will be boring if I kill you. To stay one step in front of you gives this game a new edge. I'm a child at heart Shadow. I suspect you're the same."_ Angel replied after a few minutes. Suddenly the line went dead. Jemma pressed the end call button and sighed. The group moved closer to her.

"You okay?" May-lin questioned. Jemma nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she muttered. "Just think, it will only a handful of people tomorrow. Summer holiday's here we come." Jemma added with a small smirk. _Tomorrow I'll spring my trap. Tomorrow I will find out everything about Angel. I will finally un-mask the killer in front of everyone in the school._ Jemma thought.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you to everyone who left their reviews. Things are gonna draw to a close soon. Hang on to your seats!_

* * *

Kai shifted in his sleep. He heard the last car pull away as he slipped between sleep to wakefulness. _That's it._ Kai thought sleepily as he rolled over on his side. _Summer holidays are here._

_Click!_

Kai grunted something in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. What was that noise? Kai sat up and raised his right arm to rub his eyes when something metal brushed against his skin. Metal? Kai's crimson eyes shot open to find a handcruff on his wrist. "What the hell!" Kai exclaimed loudly. His eyes darted around, looking for the other end. Kai's eyes lingered over the bed posts when there came a chuckle.

"Please! Do you really think I would chain you to your bed?"

Kai glanced to his right to find Jemma sitting on the floor of his bedroom. The english girl smiled sweetly at the russian. Kai's eyes followed the long chain connected to his handcuff, to find it was also connected to Jemma's own handcuff. Kai's eyes widened. _Oh no! This is a nightmare! It has to be! I can't be chained to her!_ Kai yelled in his head. Jemma chuckled at Kai's reaction and cradled her cheek in her left hand.

"This isn't a nightmare Kai. This is real." Jemma smirked. Kai lost it. He lept from his bed and slammed his fist in Jemma's jaw. The english girl fell back and out into the hall way. Trouble was, she also managed to yank Kai outside as well. Jemma landed on her back. Kai managed to stop himself from falling onto her. Instead he landed on all fours, hovering over Jemma's small frame. Neither moved before Jemma punched Kai in return. The russian hit the floor, pulling Jemma to the left.

Kai shook his head and sat up. He held his right wrist up, glaring at the chain then at Jemma. "Explain why you've chained us together." Kai snapped. Jemma rubbed her jaw, a red mark appearing. A sly smirk was seen on her lips.

"This is my plan. My plan to un-mask **Angel**." Jemma replied. Kai's glare got harder. "What? I said you were my suspect." Jemma huffed hotly. Kai rolled his eyes and yanked hard on the chain. It was no use. The damn chain wouldn't break. Kai glanced up at Jemma.

"And how is this gonna prove that I'm not **Angel**?" he questioned. Jemma smirked again.

"Easy. If you're chained to me, then you can't do nothing. If the killings continue then you're free. If the killings stop, then your still a suspect." Jemma explained. Kai lost it again and pinned Jemma down on the floor. "Hey! Get off damn it!" Jemma screamed. Kai growled lowly in his throat.

"What is it gonna take for you to understand? I'm NOT **Angel**!" Kai spat back. He ignored the sound of running footsteps, until it was too late. Faith came running round the corner with the other's in tow. She remembered Jemma saying something about going to Kai's room, but what about was another matter.

"Hey Jem! Miguel's just been found dead in his sle..." Faith trailed off, her eyes wide. "What in damnations is going on?" she questioned. May-lin rubbed her eyes as Elizabeta tried to shake the picture out of her head. Kai turned his head a little to look at Faith and growled.

"Take a hike!" he spat. Faith saw red and kicked him in the stomach. Kai smacked into the wall, pulling Jemma along with him. She gave out a loud squeak and bumped into Kai's stomach. She groaned a little as Kai bit back on his own pain.

"Maybe I should have thought this through." Jemma groaned. Kai gave her a look as if to say _"You think?"_ Faith suddenly pulled Jemma into a hug, ignoring that chain that jiggled whenever the two chained enemies moved.

"You okay Jem-Jem? Did the nasty russian hurt you?" Faith's eyes trailed down to the handcuff. She followed the silver chain to the other handcuff on Kai's wrist. Letting her friend go, Faith hurled Kai to his feet. Grabbing his black t-shirt, Faith held him up against the wall. Jemma hit the wall a little. "What kind of sick teenager are you? Why on earth did you chain yourself to my friend?" The female russian hissed darkly. Kai pointed to Jemma who was still trying to shake the dizziness in her head.

"I wasn't the one who chained us together! She did this!" Kai yelled. Jemma stood up and placed a hand on Faith's arm.

"He's telling the truth Faith. It was my idea." She stated calmly. The others all stared at Jemma. Somewhere in the back of their minds, they weren't surprised. Jemma had pulled some weird stunts.

---------

"I feel bad for you Kai." Tala muttered. His short russian friend growled at his friend as he slowly ate his breakfast. After explaining the situation to Tala, Kai had ordered him to tell Spencer, Bryan and Ian. No sooner had the trio got word, Bryan and Ian began to joke and jeer at Kai's misfortune. Kai on the other hand was not liking it at all. Kai couldn't go anywhere without Jemma following. The russian had to cancel a few meetings with Tanya, which he regreted doing. However Tanya understood her brother's trouble and agreed that once Jemma had stopped her silliness, Kai would come to see her again. However, Kai doubted Jemma's silliness would ever stop.

Jemma sighed as she stared at the empty bowl of cherries. _Damn it! Where am I going to find cherries now?_ Jemma pouted. Suddenly she had an idea and quickly got up. Elizabeta watched her walk away. Before she had chance to warn Kai, who had not noticed Jemma's movement, the said russian was sent sprawling on the floor. Jemma was pulled backwards, but managed to right herself. Glancing down at the poor russian on the floor, Jemma sighed hotly. "Come on Kai! Get with the programme already!" she whined.

Kai glared at Jemma. "I hate you, you know that." Kai cursed. Jemma winked at him.

"You love me really, who you kidding?" she chuckled, before yanking Kai to his feet. "Now come on! I want more cherries and you don't have a say in the matter." Jemma ordered and dragged Kai along to the cooks. The russian was grateful that the other students had all left for the hoildays. Tala sweatdropped and continued on with his breakfast.

"You know. I kind of feel sorry for Kai." Elizabeta muttered. May-lin nodded her head as Faith shook her's. "You don't?" Elizabeta questioned. A sly smile appeared on Faith's face as she shoveled more _Rice Crispies_ onto her spoon.

"I actually think it's funny." she chuckled.

--------

Jemma stumbled behind Kai as the shorter male dragged her to the headmaster's office. Like all of the students, Mr Dickinson lived on campus. It made it easier for the students to find him if they needed him after school hours. "Kai, why are we going to see Mr D?" Jemma questioned but got no answer from the seething male. Kai stopped at Mr Dickinson's office door causing Jemma to slam into his back. Kai knocked loudly and waited.

_"It's open!"_

The door banged hard against the walla, wobbling a bit for remaining still. Mr Dickinson looked up from his work and raised a greying eyebrow. "Jemma. Kai. Good to see you. How can I help?" the elderly man questioned. Kai held up his wrist, showing off the handcuff.

"Get this off me. Jemma must be breaking a rule for doing this sir." Kai replied. Jemma yawned and pulled a cherry lollipop from her pocket. She smirked at Mr Dickinson as she unwrapped her sugary treat and popped it in her mouth. Mr Dickinson shifted a little in his seat.

"Well Kai...You see." Mr Dickinson paused and took a deep breath. "I have already approved of Jemma's method. She came to me a few days ago and explained everything. I agree on both her view and her plan." Mr Dickinson looked Kai dead in the eye as the seething russian's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry Kai."

Kai growled and turned to Jemma. "Where's the key?" The lollipop gave a loud _pop_ as Jemma stared at Kai in confusion.

"Key? What key?" She asked. Kai growled again and held his wrist up, jiggling the chain.

"They key to the handcuffs. Where the hell is it?" he yelled. A small amount of fear and worry past through Mr Dickinson's eyes. He only hoped that Jemma could defend herself against Kai's rages. Mr Dickinson had seen one of those said rages first hand, when Kai broke a both of Tyson Granger's legs. Mr Dickinson sighed a little. Tyson Granger. He would be missed. Mr Dickinson's thoughts returned to the present when Jemma chuckled a little.

"I don't know. By the time I snapped the handcuff on your wrist, I lost the key." Jemma shrugged at Kai's horror-stricken face. "You're stuck like this for sometime darling." she added, placing the lollipop back in her mouth. Kai spluttered, trying to get his words out.

"For how long?" Kai managed to get out. Jemma shrugged.

"However long it takes for me to prove that you are or are not **Angel**." she replied before turning her attention to the headmaster. "Sorry to bother Mr D. We'll see ourselves out." she smiled and turned on her heel. Kai followed behind at a slow pace, trying to process everything through his mind. To him this was a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. Kai stared at the back of Jemma's head, wondering if she was loving every minute of it.

_Damn her!_ Kai cursed in his head. _Damn her to hell!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I knew that fact that Jemma and Kai are now chained together would make people laugh. It was also kind of funny when it happened to Light and L in __**Death Note**_

* * *

_"Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!"_

Jemma burst out laugh and fell backwards. Kai groaned a little and rubbed his forehead. What had he done in a former life to deserve this? Most of the stayers, including Faith, Elizabeta, Johnny, Brooklin, May-lin and Tala, had all gone to town that afternoon. Jemma refused to join the merry bunch but asked Faith if she could buy some sweets for her. Of course the female russian agreed to her friend's request and left with the group. Now Kai was stuck in the group room, watching a boring film with Jemma. He couldn't understand what was so funny about that one line. Jemma sat up, wiping away tears, and glanced over to Kai. "Come on dude. Laugh for once."

Kai snorted. "How is this funny? I've heard worst insults then that." he countered. Jemma shrugged and turned her attention back to the film.

"That's the beauty of _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. The insults are pretty lame but it makes it even more funnier." Jemma paused as she grabbed the remote. She then paused her film and turned to face Kai. "Seriously though dude, you need to lighten up. Couldn't the doctors fix your funny bone or something?" the british girl quesitoned. Kai merely rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote.

"I'm watching the TV now." he stated in an almost mono-tone fashion. Jemma pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Before she had a chance to reply, her mobile rang. Kai noted that it wasn't the one that had a random J-rock song for it's ring-tone. Jemma slowly pulled it out of her pocket and held it to her ear by her thumb and finger.

_"Nani?"_ she questioned and Kai turned his attention back to the TV. On the other end of the call came chatter, rushed chatter. Kai took little notice of it as Jemma's eyes widened. "You sure?...Okay okay! What channel?" Jemma questioned. Suddenly the remote was yanked from Kai's grip and the channels flicked through until Jemma found a news programme. "Okay, I've found it. Thanks faith." Jemma stated and ended the call.

"What the hell do you think..."

"Shh!" Jemma replied and turned up the volume. On the scene was a newsreporter standing outside a shopping center in russia. Behind him was an ambulance and two paramedics bent over something. In the background Jemma could just make out the gang.

_"We're live outside Moscow, where another victim has been claimed by the __**Angel of Death**__. 17 year old Max Tate was walking with his friends when he suddenly collapsed. As you can see behind me the paramedics are trying to bring the young boy round."_ The newsreporter paused and walked over to the paramedics. After a couple of hushed seconds, the first paramedic shook his head gravely. The newsreporter turned back to the camera. _"I'm sorry to inform you all that Max Tate has died of a heart-attack."_

Jemma sighed deeply as she turned the volume down on the TV. She remembered meeting Max once. Tyson's friend. To her it was a real shame. "Now if you agreed to go with your friends, then maybe you would have been able to save him." Kai huffed a little. Jemma held her wrist up and jiggled the chain.

"You, at the currant moment, think this is embrassing. Can you think what it would be like if we were seen in public?" Jemma chuckled at Kai's horror stricken face. "I can tell you that a lot of people will be having kinky thoughts." she joked. Kai paled further and turned away from Jemma. The russian was beginning to hate his life so much.

-------

Tala stepped out of his dorm room bathroom, towel drying his hair. He wour only a pair of blue and white shorts. It had been a busy day and now all Tala wanted to do was sleep. Kai came to a stop and eyed his best friend. Kai stood next to his bed, eyeing the hand-cuff then Jemma. "She's not sleeping in this room is she?" Tala questioned, the towel resting over his shoulders. Kai and Jemma looked towards the red head.

"You don't have much choice." Jemma shrugged, smiling sweetly. Tala shivered despite himself. He sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm not sleeping in their room. Not with Faith." Kai snapped. He looked back at Jemma, who seemed to have found a comfortable spot on the floor. "You're gonna sleep on the floor?" The shorter russian questioned. Jemma frowned as she looked up and shook her head.

"I don't sleep Kai. I'm just gonna sit here and use my laptop." her attention was turned to her beloved item as she plugged in a set of silver headphones. "Besides I'm am not sleeping in the same bed as you." Jemma added. Kai silently fumed before getting into bed. He tried to rolled over on his side, so he was facing the wall. However due to currant actions, Kai couldn't roll all the way over. He lay on his stomach, his face covered by his pillow.

"I hate you so god-damn much!" he spat but his voice was slightly muffled. Tala smirked a little as he climbed into bed. Jemma remained where she was, looking through case files on her laptop.

------

Elizabeta eyed Kai over her tea cup as the russian made himself a fourth cup of coffee. Ususally Kai would only have one cup of tea. Something was seriously up. "Kai? You alright?" the Scottish girl inquried, setting her cup down. Kai glared at her.

"Do I look okay?" he snapped. Johnny's fist slammed down on the table as he glared at Kai. Elizabeta backed down a little.

"Don't it take out on Bluebell!" Johnny shot back. May-lin, Jemma and Faith rolled their eyes as the Scottish boy and the Russian boy glared at each other. Elizabeta placed a hand on Johnny's hand and pulled him away from the heated glare. Johnny turned around and wrapped an arm round his girlfriend's shoulders. It had been big news when Elizbeta and Johnny spill the beans about it, but as Jemma kindly pointed out:

_"I speak for everyone here when I say...__**What took you two so long?**__"_

Kai's glare was turned to Jemma who was happily munching on a large bowl of strawberries and cherries. She suddenly reached over to grab an apple from the fruit bowl, unaware of the stares she was getting. "She kept me up most of the night. Damn handcuff was digging into my wrist. That and the fact she ended up lying on my bed." Kai muttered. Jemma swallowed a chunk of apple in her mouth and raised an eyebrow at Kai.

"It would help if you kept to one place on your bed. It was you who dragged me onto your bed. What was I mean to do? You took me by surprise." Jemma replied, defending herself. Kai huffed hotly.

"It was your stupid idea to china us together!" he countered. Jemma held up her hand, swallowing another chunk of her apple.

"Quit bitchin'. I'm busy having breakfast. I suggest you finish your coffee before I drag your sorry ass out of here." Jemma ordered. Faith coughed to cover a growing laugh in her throat. Kai merely threw her a dirty look and continued to drink his coffee. Silence drifted over the group.


	18. Chapter 18

The one thing Kai hated about being chained to Jemma was the fact she didn't sleep. Another fact was wherever he looked in his dorm room, there were sweet wrappers everywhere. Kai began to wonder if he was ever going to get rid of them all. Kai and Jemma sat in Kai's dorm room, on Kai's bed. Kai sat at the top while Jemma sat at the bottom. The english detective continued to type quickly, making Kai grit his teeth. In the end, the pencil he was holding snapped. Jemma raised an eyebrow as she looked at him over her laptop. "Wanna another pencil?" she inquired.

"No." Kai snapped, reaching inside his school bag and pulling another pencil out. As he continued to work the door was suddenly knocked. Kai sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "The doors open!" he called. The door creaked open making both Kai and Jemma wince. _Mental note: put oil on the damn door._ Kai muttered.

"I hope I'm not bothering you Nii-san."

Kai turned round to see his sister, Tanya standing in the doorway. "Tan? What are you doing here?" Kai questioned. He was tempted to get up, but thought against it. The last thing he wanted was for both him and Jemma to hit the floor. Jemma raised an eyebrow at the younger Hiwatari.

"I thought 16 year olds weren't allowed in this block." she wondered. Tanya nodded her head and sat down on Tala's bed.

"I know. Mr Dickinson said that since no-one else is here and my brother is chained to you, he was going to let me come here just this once." Tanya puased and hugged her brother. "I've missed you Nii-san." she whispered. Kai wrapped an arm round her back and returned the hug. A ghost of a smile was seen on his lips. Jemma rolled her eyes a little.

"Oh please." she grunted, returning to her research. Tanya glared at Jemma as she pulled away from her brother. Jemma stared back. "What?"

"I don't know how _Shadow_ can think my brother is the **Angel of Death**. My brother never hurt anyone." Tanya stated as she sat back down. Jemma raised an eyebrow, a bemused smile on her face. Kai shifted a little as Jemma glanced over to him.

"You haven't told her, have you?" She smirked. Tanya cocked her head to one side. It was clear she was even more confused. At first she wondered why Jemma would hand-cuff herself to Kai. It was then the younger Hiwatari concluded that Jemma was merely acting under Shadow's orders. Kai looked away from Jemma and stared at a very interesting piece of carpet.

"Told me what? Nii-san, what's going on?" Tanya questioned. Kai sighed and looked his sister dead in the eye. Any other person would have been un-nerved by the action, but Tanya was use to it. Jemma returned her eyes to her laptop and continued with her research.

"Tan...Jemma is _Shadow_." Kai informed. Tanya's eyes widened. No. Her brother was making it up. He had to be. Tanya glanced over to Jemma as the british girl placed her thumb on her bottom lip. Jemma wour a pair of baggy black cargo pants that had seen better days, and another baggy _Black Parade_ T-shirt. Tanya shook her head. There was no way that Jemma, a misfit to all of the school, could be the world's greatest detective.

"You're joking. Right Nii-san?" Tanya questioned. Both Jemma and Kai stared at her, before Jemma looked away. Tanya shook her head again. "Really? Jemma is..." Tanya trailed off and sighed. "Makes sense." she muttered.

-------

Brooklyn paused outside Kai's dorm room when he heard voices. The door was slightly ajar. The light brown haired teen could make out Kai and Jemma's voices. Then he heard Tanya's voice. _What's she doing here? Tanya's not allowed in this block till her 17th birthday._ Brooklyn wondered. He decided not to eves drop on the trio and headed to the group room. Brooklyn knew that Tanya must have asked Mr Dickinson.

When Brooklyn arrived at the group room, everyone was doing their own thing. Faith was tiding away sweet wrappers and tons of old newspaper that Jemma seemed to collect. Elizabeta finished helping her russian friend and was reading a large book. Johnny sat next to her, playing his gameboy. Brooklyn's eyes wondered to May-lin who sat playing _Dead or alive 4_. One again she was playing as Lei-fang. "Tanya's in the building." Brooklyn informed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"What? How?" Elizabeta questioned. Brooklyn shrugged and made his way to sit next to May-lin.

"Not sure. I walked past Kai's room and heard her talking to Kai and Jemma." he replied, looking up at the ceiling. May-lin chewed her lip and looked over at Faith.

"Do you think Tanya's guessed that Jemma is _Shadow_?" the chinese girl wondered. Faith tapped her chin. If she knew Jemma correctly, the british girl would have been very blunt about who she was. That was what Faith liked most about Jemma. The fact she was the bluntest person ever in the school.

"If Tanya did guess, Jemma would have told her anyway. You know how Jemma is." Faith pointed out. Elizabeta and May-lin nodded their heads.

-------

Silence had fallen on the trio. Only the sound of Jemma typing broke it. After a while she looked at the siblings and sighed. "You know, you can talk to each other. Pretend I'm not here." she suggested. Kai snorted.

"How can we? Everytime you move, the chain reacts." he shot back. Tanya nodded her head.

"That and the fact you'll be able to hear everything we say." she added. Jemma raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the glint in her eyes. She pouted a little, pretending to be hurt.

"That's it. Bully the weird one." she muttered, pretending to wipe away tears. "What are you saying? That I'm annoying?" Jemma questioned looking at kai then at Tanya. She noticed how Tanya narrowed her eyes again. If Jemma cocked her head to one side and squinted just right, she could see Kai in her.

"Yes!" Both Hiwatari replied, almost yelling. Jemma pouting again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nice to know I'm loved!" she paused to look at Tanya. "Funny. A couple of days ago you were wishing _Shadow_ good-luck. Now you've found out who _he_ really is, it's like you hate me." Jemma covered her face with her hands and pretended to sob. Tanya's expression softened a little.

"I'm sorry, but it's just you think my brother is a killer. I didn't mean anythiny nasty and I'm sure Kai's the same." Tanya replied. Kai huffed a little. Jemma peaked through her fingers before pulling her hands away and shrugging.

"Meh, no sweat." she muttered. Jemma pulled a set of silver headphones from her pocket and plugged them into her laptop. "Don't worry about me hearing anything. Once I've got these babies in my ears, I won't be able to hear." she added as she placed her headphones in her ears. The two Hiwataris waited until they heard a pounding beat from the headphones. Tanya guessed it was a song by TaTu but couldn't figure out what.

_"They're not gonna get us!"_

Kai looked over to his sister and shrugged. Tanya smiled a little and they began to talk. They chatted away like they were long lost siblings. On the other side of the campus , a student clutched his chest in pain and hit the floor.

* * *

_Yo dudes! Just a quick note. I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story. What ya think? Thank you to everyone for reviewing!_


	19. Chapter 19

Rick Anderson was found by his friends, Emily Wheeler and Michael Parker, two minutes after he hit the ground. While Michael tried to bring his friend round, praying against all hope that Rick was not a victim of the **Angel of Death**, Emily ran off in the direction of the headmaster's office. In the end Michael removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

It was hopeless to believe Rick was not dead.

--------

"Jemma. Can I ask you a question?"

Jemma glanced over her laptop at Kai. The russian rested his back against the room wall, staring at the ceiling. Tanya had long gone back to the other Block, leaving the two all alone again. Jemma frowned a little before nodding her head. "Okay, fire at will." she replied. Kai let his eyes roam over the room before looking at Jemma.

"How did you get so interested in the police force?" Kai questioned. Jemma stared at him.

"Why do you wanna know?"

Kai shrugged. "I'm curious." came the short reply. Jemma looked away and frowned again. Should she tell him? Closing her laptop, Jemma weighed the options. If kai was the killer, then would he use the information against her? Jemma knew she had to take a risk if she was ever going to nail **Angel**. Jemma smiled a little to herself.

"My father had always been a big influence in my choices throughout life. He was one of the main compounds that got me interested in the police force. However I was 10 years old when I caught my first killer." Jemma began. Kai cut her off.

"You were _Shadow_ when you were just 10?" he inquried. Jemma snorted and rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms over her chest, Jemma shook her head.

"No, I caught my first killer at the 10 years old. Let me finish." she replied. Kai fell silent. "When you first hear about murderer, you don't think that the killer could turn out to be your own family. This guy kidnapped and killed 11 females and 7 males. My dad hated it because the youngest was 10. 2 weeks before hand my aunt, his sister, had disappeared so my dad was very worried. My uncle had said she had gone on holiday but my dad had his doubts. I went to see my uncle, hoping my aunt had returned." Jemma paused and pulled her kness up to her chin.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kai stated. Jemma smiled and shook her head.

"Nah. It's fine. Anyway when I got there I found the front door open. My uncle wasn't at home so I wondered where he was. That was when I heard crying. I found this boy in the living room covered in blood. I asked what had happened but all I got out of him was _'Oh my god, he's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me!'_ I managed to find the phone and call the police but just as I hung up, my uncle was coming up the drive way. I slammed the front door shut and locked it, causing my uncle to panic and hammer at the door. We both thought he was gonna get in somehow. The police arrived a few minutes later." Jemma snorted a little. "After all of that, my uncle swore he would get even. Last I heard, he was getting beaten up in jail."

Kai ran a hand through his hair. He could only think about how hard it was for Jemma. He had a tough life too, but Kai wasn't about to share it with Jemma. He wasn't about to share his history with anyone who didn't know Voltaire Hiwatari that well. "Is that why you're an insomniac?" Kai dared to question. Jemma shook her head.

"You'd think that was the reason but it's not. 4 weeks after I became _Shadow_, I was working a huge case. My mother had come home and asked if I could help with the shopping. Between us it took less then a minute. My mother was just outside, collecting the last bag as I headed out to join her. Then out of nowhere, this drunk driver appeared and slammed into the end of the car. My mother knocked into the road. After that, every time I closed my eyes that was all I could see. In the end, I just couldn't sleep." Jemma stopped suddenly.

"What?" Kai asked, looking over his shoulder. No one was at the door, so why had Jemma stopped?

"What the hell is wrong with me? The others haven't heared about my mother, let alone my uncle." Jemma shook her head and looked down. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered. Kai frowned. What he didn't see was a thin sly smirk on Jemma's face.

"Guys!"

The dorm room door was thrown open much to Kai's hate. Jemma looked up and cocked her head to oneside. "What's up bluebell?" she questioned. Elizabeta doubled over to catchb her breath. She took a few seconds to regain herself.

"Rick...Anderson. He's...dead. Heart-attack." Elizabeta replied. Jemma scrambled to get up, her laptop under her arm. She yanked hard on the chin causing Kai to fall forward.

"Come on! We have to go now!" Jemma ordered and dragged Kai behind her. Elizabeta showed the way.

--------

"So how do Michael and Emily know Rick?" Jemma questioned. The paramedics led the body away as Emily continued to cry on Michael's shoulder. It was another sombre affair. Even the cloud covered the bright sky as a mark of respect.

"Rick, Michael and Emily all lived in U.S.A. When Michael and Emily moved here, they kept in touch until Rick came over to join them. Rick also knew Eddy and Steve. He's only been here for a few days." May-lin informed. Jemma shook her head and sighed.

"Poor git." Faith mumbled. Kai held up his hand-cuffed wrist and wiggled the chain. Jemma raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Look, two people have been murdered. All the while I've been chained to you. It can't be me." kai stated. Jemma sighed again and nodded her head. For once she had to agree with him. kai smiled and held out his hand. "The key?"

Jemma shook her head. "I don't have it remember. I lost the key. We'll have to go to the locksmith tomorrow and get it sorted." she replied. Kai frowned but nodded his head all the same. It was only going to be a few more hours. He could cope with that. What Kai didn't see was the strange sly smile on Jemma's face. Things weren't over just yet.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you to everyone who has left their review. I am hoping to get to 25 chapters. Well, lets just wait and see. I'm almost keeping ideas down for a sequel as well. I've also started a Beyblade version of National Treasure. be sure to check it out!_

* * *

Kai shifted in his sleep when he heard a loud bang. Kai slowly opened his eyes, wondering what the hell it was. Sitting up the russian rubbed his eyes before noticing something wrong. Kai grabbed the chain and pulled the other hand-cuff into view. He was waiting for Jemma's protest but instead he found an empty hand-cuff. Kai scrambled from his bed, eyeing the hand-cuff. It was still locked so how the hell could Jemma get her wrist out? 

Kai looked over to his alarm clock and found it sitting on his desk. His desk was a complete mess. It looked as though a bomb had exploded. "What in the name of hell happened?" Kai breathed, not wanting to wake Tala up. Checking his clock the russian found it was midnight, dead on.

_"Guess you're wondering what's going on, huh?"_

Kai spun on his heel to see Jemma standing in the doorway of his dorm. She changed her clothes too. She wour a black tank top with the words_ On my signal, unleash hell! _in blood red and a pair of black cargo pants. On one wrist was her red and black wrist warmer, she wour underneath her hand-cuff. Held close to her chest was a black book. "Did you find the key or not?" Kai questioned. Jemma held up the said item and threw it to Kai.

"I never lost the key. I had it on me all along." Jemma smirked. Kai grumbled something at the british girl as he undid his hand-cuff.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Kai questioned as he tossed the hand-cuffs onto his bed. Jemma glanced over to Tala as he rolled over. She was amazed how he could sleep through all the noise she made. Jemma figured he was a heavy sleeper and then turned her attention to Kai. All he wour was a pair of dark blue pants.

"I was right in thinking you were **Angel**. I've found something to support my theory." Jemma stated. Kai glanced over to the little black book, noticing Jemma was wearing a pair of gloves. On her back was her black backpack. What was she planning?

"A black book? Actually that won't hold up seeing as it's my notebook. I use it all the time for my studies." Kai replied smugly. Jemma snorted a little.

"I took the liberty to look through in case I did pick up a notebook. Do you always write people's name and how they die?" Jemma questioned. Kai stared at her in confusion as Jemma opened the book. "Let's see...Aha! Crusher. _Feeling guilty that he took the money, Crusher writes a letter stating what he did. He then goes to the kitchen and grabs the largest butcher knife he can find. Crusher slits his throat and waits to die in the kitchen._" Jemma finished, looking up at Kai. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't prove anything." he muttered. Jemma flicked to a new page and scanned the words.

"Ming-Ming. _Ming-Ming, feeling depressed over Crusher's death, tries to practise for the talent show. She stops singing and walks towards the window where she openes it. Hillary enters. She and May-lin watch as Ming-Ming climbs up to the open window. before the other two girls can stop her, Ming-Ming jumpes to her death._" Jemma paused and closed the book shut. "This book was your weapon. This was how you killed people. Pretty clever if you ask me." she smirked as she tucked it into her back pack. While her eyes were away from Kai, he reached into his desk and pulled something out.

"You really think that's gonna stand in court? No-one is going to believe you." Kai pointed out as he turned round. Jemma shrugged a little.

"True, but because of my alias I have deals with the big wigs." Jemma let a smirk grace her features. "Either way you look at it, you're going down for it." her eyes widened when Kai pulled out a gun.

"Not if I kill you first." he smirked, cocking the gun.

"Oh crap." Jemma whispered and darted to the left. The gun let out a loud roar, waking Tala up. The red head shot up, rubbing his eyes. When he could see clearly, he watched Kai curse and run outside. Turning to the left, the said russian let a few shots fire before running back to his desk.

"Kai? What's going on?" Tala questioned. He watched in surprise as Kai reloaded the first hand-gun and pulled out a second one. "Kai? Kai!" Tala yelled as Kai ran out of the room. Tala pulled the sheets from himself and jumped up. Jemma and Kai were already gone, so Tala decided to head to Johnny's room.

---------

Jemma ducked down into a science room and hide before a workbench. She pulled her police gloves off and peeked round the corner of the workbench. Foot-steps were heard in the distance and they were getting closer. Jemma ducked back behind the workbench and prayed Kai didn't find her. What she didn't expect was for him to go pyscho on her and try to kill her. The door to the science door was pushed open, causing Jemma to curse.

"I know you're in here." Kai called. Jemma peeked round the edge of the workbench and watched kai walk away from the door. Silently Jemma rolled over to hide behind another workbench which was closer to the door. Kai spun round, his gun aiming in the darkness. "Come on out Jemma. I won't hurt you...much." Kai smirked. Jemma sneered to herself before eyeing the door. Her hand bumped against something causing Jemma to look down. By her hand was a pen lid. Jemma smirked, grabbed hold of it and threw it over the desk. Kai let a shot fly at the object. Jemma ran out of the room, narrowing missing another bullet.

--------

Tala hammered loudly on Johnny's dorm room door. The door slide open as Brooklyn yawned loudly. "What's with all the fuss Tala?" Brooklyn questioned. Tala stormed into the room and shook Johnny hard. The Scot rolled onto his side and glared at Tala.

"I don't know about you but somepeople do like to sleep." he hissed before hearing a gunshot. Johnny shot up. "What the hell was that?" he inquired. Brooklyn looked out into the dark hallway.

"That's the reason I'm here. I don't what Jemma said to Kai but when I woke up, Kai was shooting at her. I don't know where they went. Both just took off." Tala paused as Johnny got up. "You get May-lin, Elizabeta and Faith." Tala ordered. Johnny stared at Tala.

"What about you?" Tala began to drag Brooklyn out into the hall way.

"We're going to stop Kai before he actually kills Jemma."

-------

Elizabeta groaned. She hoped the banging was just in her dreams. The Scotish girl rolled over and tried to block the sound out. She had no such luck as the banging got louder. Getting up, Elizabeta cursed at whoever was on the other side. She gasped a little when she opened the door. "Johnny? You'd better have a good reason as to why you're here." Elizabeta hissed a little. Johnny barged into his girlfriend's dorm room and shook May-lin awake. The Chinese girl's reply was smacking Johnny in the nose and rolling over.

"God-damn it!" Johnny cursed. Looking round, he found a cup of water. Elizabeta shook her head, pleading with Johnny not to do. The Scotish boy did not take her warning and dumped the cold water on may-lin. The chinese girl screamed loudly before glaring at Johnny.

"What the hell was that for?" May-lin screamed. Johnny grabbed her hand and pulled both May-lin and Elizabeta out into the hall.

"Lin go get Faith. Tell her Kai's gone nuts and is trying to kill Jemma. Bluebell, you come with me. Maybe we can stop him." Johnny ordered. The two girls nodded and set off in different directions.


	21. Chapter 21

Faith stared hard at May-lin. "You're joking right?" she questioned. May-lin had a dead set look in her eye, something that was rarely seen. Faith knew that all the Kyuuka family could use that look, a glare that rivaled the _Hiwatari Death Stare_. The _Kyuuka look_ was often used in cases of extreme danger. A gunshot was heard in the distance. "What the hell?" Faith gasped. May-lin grabbed Faith's arm, her forest green eyes dark and hard.

"Kai really is shooting at Jemma. I don't know how long Jemma is going to last but we have to join the others." the chinese girl informed. Faith shuddered a litte. She never really got use to May-lin's sudden transformation during differcult and dangerous times. In fact the _Kyuuka look _scared everyone in the group.

"Do you know which way they went?" Faith asked, pulling her arm free and running behind May-lin. The chinese girl's purple night-gown blew gently as she ran in front of Faith. May-lin shook her head.

"No. We'll just have to listen out for the shots." she replied. Faith cursed Kai with everything she had. The russian knew one thing and that was Kai was not going to hurt or kill Jemma. Not if she herself had anything to say or do about it.

--------

Kai came to a stop at a fork in the corridor. He swung his gun left then right before lowering it. _Where did she go?_ he wondered. Kai gritted his teeth before shivering a little. The shcool was cold. Suddenly Kai heard a loud noise coming from the right. The russian darted towards the sound, almost slipping on the polished surface. Kai stopped when a light caught his attention. Pushing open a door Kai found himself standing at the stairs which led to the basement. _So, she's in the dojo huh?_ Kai smirked and run downstairs.

As Kai spun round to run down the last flight of stairs, something large and black smacked into his nose. Kai stumbled back before someone punched hard. The russian hit the floor groaing in the pain. Rubbing his nose, kai found he was bleeding.

"_Itai!_" Jemma groaned, rubbing her knuckles. Kai smirked a little and aimed his gun. He let a bullet fly just as Jemma ran down the last flight of stairs. The bullet tore a hole through her bag but other then that Jemma had no other injury. Kai cursed and quickly got up.

"Get back here!" Kai yelled as he chased after Jemma. The english girl hide quickly in the dark dojo as Kai entered. Cold crimson eyes narrowed. Kai knew he couldn't see that well in dark and turned to flick the light on. Jemma cursed from her hiding place as she pulled her backpack back on. Jemma glanced at hhe watch. It was already half past one. "Jemma! Show yourself!" Kai barked. Jemma gritted her teeth.

_I can't let this drag on longer the needed. Kai's guarding the doorway so I can't escape the way I came. Why oh why did I run in here?_ Jemma moaned. Something silver caught her attention. Jemma smiled at a stack of weights sitting next to her. Glancing over to the right Jemma noted that the window was slightly ajar. The british girl gave the weights a firm shove with sent the crashing towards Kai. The said russian could not do anything before he was sent reeling backwards. Jemma took her chance and darted to the window. Pushing it open with all her strenght, Jemma climbed out and landed on the cool grass.

Kai got up, kicked the weighs back to give himself some room. Scrambling over to the window, he watched Jemma's figure run across the school grounds. Kai was quick to follow.

---------

Faith and May-lin came a stop in the dinnig room. Faith tugged at her dark blue crop top before hearing foot-steps. Elizabeta and Johnny burst in from a side door. "Have you found Jemma?" Elizabeta questioned. Faith and May-lin shook their heads.

"Where's Tala and Brooklyn?" May-lin questioned. She looked round to the other doors wondering if they were going to burst in any second.

"They went to find Mr Dickinson. They might be a while." Johnny informed. The group were silently before a gun shot was heard outside. Faith ran towards the window trying to see throught the crushing darkness. There was nothing. Suddenly one of the windows was pulled back. Jemma tried hard to climb through. However, being so small did have it's problems. Jemma gritted her teeth once more.

"_Kuso_!" Jemma cursed before a pair of strong hands lifted her through the window. Jemma blinked and stared at Johnny for a few seconds before pulling him in a crushing hug. "Thank you Johnny! Thank you!" she smiled. Johnny messed up her hair before Jemma pulled away. "I guess you all heard the gunshots." she muttered. faith grabbed her friend by the shoulders, all the while wondering how Jemma had remained as calm as she could.

"What did you say to Kai?" she questioned. Jemma opened her backpack and pulled the black note book out. "What's that?" Faith added, looking the book over.

"This is my proof that Kai is **Angel**." Jemma smiled at her friend's reaction. "I can't explain everything right now. Just trust me on this one." Before Jemma had a chance to put the book back, a bullet knocked it from her hands. "Crap!" Jemma cursed. Kai jumped through another open window and aimed his gun straight at Jemma.

"Too bad, so sad." the russian smirked and went to fire. Jemma closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to tear through her flesh.

_Click!_

Jemma opened her eyes and stared at the gun in Kai's hand. The russian pulled the trigger again.

_Click!_

faith gave a yell of joy. "Ha! Run out of bullets have you Kai?" she scoffed. Her smile fell when Kai pulled his second gun into view. "I hate you." the female russian hissed. This only served to make Kai grin more.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Faith." he mocked. May-lin stood in front of Jemma. Kai narrowed his eyes. "Lin! Get out of the way!" he yelled. May-lin shook her head, the _Kyuuka Look_ on her face again.

"No! This is stupid Kai! Stop this at once!" she ordered. The russian gave her the _Hiwatari Death glare_ but May-lin did not back down.

"I won't tell you a second time. Move now!" Kai roared. May-lin shook her head. Faith, Elizabeta and Johnny looked at each other and smiled. May-lin's courage had now become their courage as well. They stood next to May-lin in front of Jemma, who had become surprised over the events.

"I'm not moving Kai. Jemma is like the sister I never had. I've already lost a brother. I won't lose Jemma!" May-lin screamed. Kai's eyes narrowed and he aimed the gun straight at May-lin. Just as Brooklyn and Tala entered the dinning room, Kai let a bullet fly. It tore through May-lin's shoulder, causing her to hit the floor.

"No!" Brooklyn yelled. He glared at Kai before running towards him and punching him hard in the cheek. Faith and Elizabeta dropped down to May-lin's side as the Chinese girl winced in pain. She sat up and held a hand to her wounded shoulder.

"Lin? Are you alright?" Elizabeta questioned. Faith looped her arm round May-lin's waist and helped her to stand. May-lin winced in pain again as crimson liquid fell to the floor.

"I'll...I'll be okay." she whispered. Elizabeta glanced behind her when she heard a ripping sound. Jemma began to rip the bottom half of her tank top. May-lin glanced over her wounded shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" May-lin gasped as Jemma wrapped the piece of fabric round her shoulder before tieing it tightly. All the while Jemma's eyes were shadowed by her bangs.

"You risked your life for mine. That has never happened to me before. Thank you so much May-lin." Jemma whispered in reply. May-lin smiled a little before looking back at Brooklyn and Kai. She watched in horror as Kai slammed his fist in Brooklyn's cheek, sending him crashing into the tables and chairs. Jemma glanced to her left and darted off into the darkness to collect the book.

"Brooklyn!" May-lin screamed, running towards the fallen male. Brooklyn pulled himself from under a table and winced when a pain shot through his wrist. May-lin knelt down next to him and inspected his wrist. "Careful. Your wrist is broken." May-lin stated. Kai stood up and looked round the dark room.

"Now where the hell is Jemma?" she questioned outloud. The same question flew through everyone else's mind. It seemed as though Jemma had completely disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

The group looked round the dark dinning room. It seemed as though Jemma had just disappeared. Kai walked calmly to oneside where he was sure the book landed. Feeling round on the floor, he found it too had vanished. Kai straightened up and growled lowly in his throat. "Give me that book back right now!" he yelled out. Suddenly something flew out of the kitchen, narrowly missing Kai's face. He gritted his teeth and ran off to the kitchen. Tala looked down to see the object was a large knife. 

"Hey! Get back here you!" Faith yelled as she ran after him. Elizabeta looked at May-lin who shook her head. The chinese girl had a feeling that only Faith was needed in Jemma's final plan. Kai entered the kitchen with Faith hot on his heels.

**-SMACK!-**

Kai fell backwards and hit the floor. Faith stumbled to a stop almost tripping over the russian. She kicked him lightly in the shoulder only to find he was out cold. Faith chewed her lip but before she could anything, a hand shot out of the darkness and yanked her into the kitchen. "Jesus Christ!" faith exclaimed as Jemma smirked at her. "What the hell did you hit him with?" came the following question. Jemma pointed to an innocent looking frying pan.

"Faith, you have to do a favor for me." Jemma began. She turned to her bag as Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Whatcha want me to do?" the russian questioned. She squeaked when a pair of latex gloves were pushed in her direction. Faith took hold of them and put them on. Jemma nodded her head and handed Faith the notebook.

"I can't be the one that has the book. The Chief will find out I'm _Shadow_. You have to be the one to say you found it. Understood?" Jemma added. Faith glanced over the cover of the book before shivering violently. Looking at Jemma, Faith nodded her head. "Thanks Faith." Jemma smiled, before hearing a groan. Kai slowly got up, rubbing his forehead.

"How we going to get the police here now?" Faith whispered, before noticing the smirk on Jemma's face. Her light purple eyes were on her _batman_ watch.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1!"

"Kai Hiwatari! Put your hands were we can see them! You are under arrest!" Sean William Scott's voice bounced off the walls of the now lit up dinning room. Faith glanced at Jemma, wondering how the police got to the school so quick. Jemma held up her phone. _999_ was still shown on the display.

---------

Tanya yawned and sat up in bed. Blue and red lights were flashing brightly, causing Tanya to curse. Her dorm mate, Sakura, also sat up and yawned. "Hey Tan? What's going on?" Sakura questioned sleepily. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as Tanya walked towards the room window.

"I'm not too sure Sakura." Tanya mumbled. She glanced down and checked her alarm clock. "It's two o'clock in the morning! Who would cause trouble at this time?" Tanya wondered out loud. She pulled her curtains to one side and watched police cars cover the grounds of the second block. Sakura joined her side.

"Wow! Do you think they've caught **Angel**?" Sakura questioned. Tanya chewed her lip. The two watched as a side door to the cafe opened and two police officers appeared. Between them was a hand-cuffed person. "They did! They did catch **Angel**!" Sakura squeaked loudly. Tanya stared in utter horror. She was watching her own brother being taken away.

_This can't be happening! No! Kai would never..._Tanya's thoughts trailed off as she dashed from her dorm room. Sakura watched her friend leave, feeling very confused.

--------

"Niisan!"

Kai stopped and turned a little to see his sister running across the grounds. "Tanya?" Kai called. He could tell she was crying.

"Niisan!" she yelled again and slammed into his mid-section. She hugged her only brother tightly. "Don't go Niisan! Please!" she cried. The police officers looked at each other. Neither one of them could bring themselve to pull Tanya away.

"I have to Tan. I have to pay for what I did." Kai explained in a soothing voice. Tanya looked up, her eyes red. Two tears made silver tears down her cheeks.

"No Niisan. You're the only family I have. What am I meant to do now?" Tanya paused to take a shakey breath in. "Why are you going with them? What have you done?" she questioned. Kai looked at Tala briefly. The red head nodded his head and walked to stand behind Tanya. The female Hiwatari clung to her brother.

"I've killed people Tan. I was the _Angel of Death_. Please understand I killed those evil people for you. I did it all to make this world safer for you to live in. I didn't want to see you cry ever again." Kai explained. Tanya silently nodded her head. Kai smiled a little. She understood why things had to be this way. "Tala will take care of you for now. I won't be gone for long." Kai added. Tanya nodded her head again. The two police officer dragged kai out of his sister's reach and into the police car.

Someway off, Jemma sat with May-lin in an ambulance. One of the paramedics tended to May-lin's shoulder. "Do you think Kai will tell?" May-lin whispered. Jemma shook her head.

"My father is going to make sure he won't. It's very rare that I let the crimnals know who I really am. Kai was just one of the lucky ones." Jemma replied in a hush voice. The paramedic smiled a little at his handy work.

"There you go Miss Kyuuka. All fixed. You're lucky it was a through and through." he commented. May-lin tested her shoulder before wincing a little.

"What about infection?" she questioned, looking back at the paramedic. He started to put things away and clean away the blood and other used items. He shook his head, his eyes fixed on his work.

"I doubt there will be an infection. Miss Scott's idea of making a bandage from her top held to keep nasty stuff out of the wound." he explained.

-------

Kai Hiwatari stared hard at the ceiling of his holding cell. The last image of his sister, crying was burned into his brain. Joining that image was something his father said before he died.

_"Take care of Tanya. Don't ever make her cry."_

Kai closed his eyes and shook his head. He failed everything. He failed his plan, he failed his sister, he failed his father. Everything he had worked so hard to do had crumbled before his eyes. Kai had never felt so crushed and worthless in his life.

"Kai. Can I speak to you a minute?" Sean asked. Kai sat up and stared at the older male. Sean shuddered in his mind but took a deep breath. Silence fell on the two before Kai decided to speak.

"What can I do for you sir?" he questioned. Sean glanced round before slipping a piece of paper through the bars of the cell.

"Don't tell the Chief but Jemma wanted me to give you this." he stated. Kai gingerly took the small piece of paper. He glanced at it before looking back at Kai. "I'm sorry things ended this way for you Kai." Sean muttered before disappearing down the corridor. Kai listened as Sean's footsteps died down before opeing the note.

_'For the eyes of __**Angel**__ only._

_Thank you for giving me a great challenge. Tanya is doing okay now. She's going to be taking Ming-Ming's place at the talent show. I'm going to record it for you so you can listen to your sister sing. I know you won't tell anyone who I am and I'm grateful. I guess I gave you a great challenge too. _

_From __**S**_

_P.S: The first person you ever killed. That was the guy who killed my mother. Many thanks.'_

Kai smirked and folded the letter up. He then tore it into little pieces before flushing it down the toilet. No, he wasn't going to tell the police that the world's greatest Detective was a blue haired, hyper-active, child-ish, annoying, sweet eating girl who happened to be studying at the same school he was.


	23. Chapter 23

_Yo Peeps! Here this is the final chapter for __**Angel of Death**__. The sequel may take some time to appear, so in the mean time enjoy **National Treasure**_

* * *

It had been two months since the **Angel of Death** had made headlines. Kai Hiwatari stood trail for the murders, causing harm to May-lin Kyuuka and attempted murder of Jemma Aeris Scott. The trail was the talk of Riverdale boarding school. At the hearing, a small black laptop was presented by Sean William Scott causing Kai to smirk a little. 

_Shadow_ gave details to every piece of evidence that had been collected from Kai's side of the dorm room. The British detective was right when she explained to Kai that she had ties with the big wigs. Tanya, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian held their breath as they waited for the final verdict. Kai himself sat stone-faced. Deep down he knew the judge found him guilty.

The judge did find Kai guilty of all the charges. Tanya screamed at the top of her lungs but deep down she knew that things had to be that way. She didn't blame Jemma for what she had to do. She didn't blame her brother for killing people.

No, Tanya Hiwatari blamed no-one for the way her life had gone.

The final words Kai uttered to Tala had been burned into her brain.

"_Take care of Tanya. Don't ever make her cry."_

--------

The Russian wind was getting chilly. Faith glanced up at the sky that Saturday morning as dark clouds crawled across the sky. _3 months ago. Things sure have changed._ The female Russian mused.

"Faith? You okay?" Elizabeta called. Faith turned her attention back to May-lin and Elizabeta before nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied. The trio entered a small ice-cream shop. The place wasn't too crowed but the girls knew they could find Jemma easily. She sat in a small booth by herself, reading what looked like a manga. Faith elbowed her friends.

"Hey Jem!" Elizabeta greeted. Jemma looked up from her manga and smiled at her friends.

"Hey guys. What brings you out here?" she questioned. The trio of friends slide into the booth and joined the lonely girl.

"Heard you went out. Have you posted that package yet?" May-lin replied, testing her shoulder. Jemma nodded her head. "Good. Did you order anything?"

"_Special order 234!"_

Jemma squeaked and jumped up to grab her prize. When she sat down, Jemma noticed the confused looks of her friends. "Guys met special order 234. Coffee ice-cream under a layer of chocolate. Strawberry surprise ice-cream on top, with chocolate spread. Finished off with a layer of chocolate sauce." Jemma giggled a little. "No-one has ever ordered it before." She added. The trio stared at each other before laughing loudly.

"What Manga is that?" Elizabeta questioned glanced over the pages. Jemma book-marked her page and held the cover up.

"_Rozen Maiden_." May-lin read. She glanced at Faith who smiled back. "You got it for her?" came the question. The female Russian nodded her head.

"All I had to do was speak nicely to daddy. He didn't seem to mind." She chuckled.

--------

Kai tore open the package Sean had given him. He knew what it was; he had been waiting for it for too long. A letter and a tape fell out. Kai grabbed the letter and quickly scanned through it.

_Kai,_

_Like I promised. Here is a recording of Tanya singing at the talent show. May-lin is playing the piano. The song is __**You are the moon**__ by a band called __**The Hush sound**__. Never heard of them myself. _

_J._

Kai placed the tape in a tape player Sean had given him. A low sound stared up before Tanya's voice floated round the cell.

"_Shadows all around you  
as you surface from the dark  
Emerging from the gentle grip  
of night's unfolding arms  
Darkness, darkness everywhere,  
do you feel all alone?  
The subtle grace of gravity,  
the heavy weight of stone."_

Kai closed his eyes and tried to picture his sister's performance. May-lin took over with a short piano solo. Tanya started to sing again.

"_You don't see what you possess,  
A beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness  
Like a chandelier  
All the light that you possess  
Is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect,  
Is all that you believe."_

A tear slipped down Kai's cheek. Another piano solo began before Tanya began to sing again. Kai had to admit that Tanya had the most wonderful voice. Just like their mother.

"_I will bring a mirror,  
So silver, so exact,  
So precise and so pristine,  
A perfect pane of glass  
I will set the mirror up  
To face the blackened sky  
You will can see your beauty every  
Moment that you rise."_

The final piano solo began before the whole song finished. There came a loud round of applause at the end of the tape. Kai could only guess that everyone present had been moved by Tanya's performance.

"Well done Tanya. Mother would have been proud. Well done." Kai mumbled, another tear sliding down his cheek.


End file.
